Naruto de Sagitario
by jorgecr72
Summary: Naruto se encontro con el caballero de Sagitario, Aioros sintio que el tenia el potencial de ser su pupilo y su sucesor ,despues de salvarlo de una furiosa turba , Naruto se fue de Konoha , 12 años despues el regreso bajo el nombre de Su Maestro , Tenga cuidado malvados , el arquero de Oro no muestra misericordia, este fic esta basado en el fanfic "Naruto de Leo"
1. El Centauro Conoce al Zorro

**Capítulo 1**

 _ **No un.**_

 _ **Esta historia es muy parecida a Naruto de Leo**_

 _ **digamos que hice un comentario, como en la telenovelas**_

 _ **decidi usar al santo de Sagitario,**_

 _ **puesto que prácticamente no hay fanfic, de este Santo de Oro**_

 _ **espero que disfruten esta historia estimados lectores**_

 _ **ATT**_

 _ **Jorgecr72**_

 ** _y ahora empezemos la historia_** .

 **El Centauro Conoce al Zorro**

Era una simple mañana en Konoha, las aves estaban volando sobre los tejados, los civiles y Shinobí por igual estaban caminando por las calles, mientras que muchas caras felices se mostraban en sus rostros.

Sin embargo ... Para Naruto Uzumaki ese día no era feliz,

El chico estaba sentado sobre el monumento Hokage, sobre la cabeza del Yondaime.

El cabello de Naruto es dorado como el sol y posee unos ojos azules, nublados por las lágrimas derramadas.

Llevaba una camisa azul con una espiral de color rojo en la espalda y los pantalones cortos de color naranja oscuro que era un poco rasgado en sus bordes con sandalias azules en sus pies.

"¿Por qué ...?" era el pensamiento del pequeño Naruto de seis años de edad.

'¿Por qué razón me odian? ... ¿Por qué me llaman un demonio ...? 'Justo en ese momento una pequeña sonrisa amarga llegó a su lado como las lágrimas que estaban hechas de plata pura como el sol que reflejaban bajo su rostro.

De repente una sombra se formó frente a él y abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando vio la figura que tenía delante.

De pie en 1.75 cm de altura con ojos azules, posee un desordenado cabello color café con patillas pobladas y ojos color azul verde, lleva una camisa negra que lleva puesto un pantalón de color en la parte delantera de la misma con pantalones de color beige y par de zapatos color negro, sin embargo, había un detalle que hacía que Naruto se sorprendió realmente, que era un sospechoso con una caja de oro gigante con una imagen de un centauro en ella.

Él se salió de su aturdimiento cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar

"Disculpa ... Pero ... ¿Puedo decir que estoy aquí?" - su voz era profunda y masculina pero que llamó la atención de Naruto era la falta de odio que le hablo.

"¿Qué?" fue la respuesta tranquila del niño pequeño.

El hombre merece una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario y simplemente repitió su pregunta

"perdona si te asuste, te pregunté si me puede decir dónde estoy ubicado actualmente".

 _ **Punto de vista de Naruto:**_

¿What? ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué estaba hablando a mí cuando todo el mundo me evita como si fuera la peste? - eran los pensamientos de Naruto.

"En Konoha señor". - le respuesta cortésmente, Naruto.

Y entonces vi al hombre en un acto de ... ¿confusión?

"Ya veo ... ¿Dónde está este lugar llamado Konoha?" - pregunto el hombre.

Fue la respuesta del hombre y luego el extraño aturdimiento de delante me golpeó de nuevo como mi sorpresa volvió.

-¿Él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Konoha? Eso es extraño…- pensó Naruto

Todo el mundo en las Naciones Elementales sabía dónde estaba, era, por supuesto, la aldea ninja más fuerte en la actualidad.

"Bien señor se encuentra ubicado en el centro de (Hi no Kuni) País del fuego. Que se encuentra en el centro de las Naciones elementales." – le dijo el chico

"Ya veo... y dime una cosa cómo te llamas, me gustaría saber su nombre."

"Señor... mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki."

Y entonces vi la mano del hombre ante mis ojos y yo rápidamente cerré los ojos y preparé para lo que yo pensaba era una bofetada o un puñetazo, pero en vez de dolor que sentí una sensación de calor en la cabeza.

Poco a poco me empecé a abrir mis ojos y vi la mano acariciarme la cabeza.

"¿Por qué me estás acariciando?"- le pregunto.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no iba a acariciar a un niño lindo como tú?...me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano Aioria – me dijo el hombre

 **Naruto:** ¿Lindo?... ¿Yo?...y le recuerdo a su hermano.

"Acaso… ¿tus padres hacen ese tipo de cariño?" – Naruto puso una mueca de dolor y el pequeño sollozo que salió de la boca de Naruto

\- "Soy un huérfano, señor... Yo no tengo padres." – dijo Naruto muy triste.

Y luego fue el turno del hombre para dejar salir una pequeña mueca de dolor "Lo siento por eso... Pero ¿por qué estás solo aquí? ¿No tienes ninguna otra familia o amigos?" Y entonces sentí un par de lágrimas que no pude contener cayeron por mi rostro

"No tengo familia, solo tengo a una familia del Ichiraku y al Sandaime Jiji-chan, pero todos los demás me odia."- dijo Naruto al borde de las lagrimas

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron y lo abrazo, por primera vez Naruto sentido amor en ese abrazo.

"¿Por qué la gente te odia?" Y entonces me puse a llorar abiertamente y sollozando hacia el hombre.

"No sé… Todo el mundo en la calle mirar con odio y me dicen cosas odiosas y los padres prohíben a sus hijos de jugar conmigo y además me venden cosas más caras a mí, pero la mayoría sólo me echan, porque dicen que tener un demonio en él es malo para los negocios " - Lo que comenzó como un pequeño susurro terminado como ya que no podía contener más.

Y entonces sentí una sensación de calor a diferencia de cualquier otro, y entonces recordé durante mi historia el hombre se acercó y se arrodilló delante de mí, antes de que él rápidamente me abrazó en un abrazo suave

Naruto nunca supo lo que es recibir ese tipo de cariño.

¿Era esto lo que siente un niño siente cuando sus padres les abrazan? – se dijo el Uzumaki.

"¿…Mejor...?" Fue la pregunta que el hombre le preguntó finalmente después de lo que un par de minutos pasó por como él se quedó allí me sostiene. Incapaz de encontrar mi voz yo sólo asentí con la cabeza hacia él y sentí que me suelte y casi grité a él antes de que yo sintiera su mano en lo alto de mi cabeza otra vez como me empezó a acariciar una vez más.

"¿Dónde vives...?... ¿Deja que te lleve allí?" – dijo el hombre

Entonces le dije el camino a mi apartamento, y de pronto el aire a nuestro alrededor empezó a cambiar a medida que el hombre inmutó fuera de la existencia y cerré mis ojos por reflejo.

"Abre los ojos". Una voz y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, no podía creerlo, allí mismo delante de mí estaba la puerta de mi apartamento y la distancia entre éste y el parque es más de 2 kilómetros, y que llegamos aquí en sólo un par de segundos.

"¡Increíble!" - Grité lo primero que vino a mi mente.

"Señor, ¿Es usted un ninja?!"- grite con emoción y asombro por lo que acaba ocurrido hace un minuto.

Y el hombre comenzó a reír como acabo de decir la cosa más divertida en el mundo.

"Yo, ¿Un Shinobi? ¡Jajaja! Eso estuvo divertido" el hombre negó con la cabeza y siguió sin dejar de reírse ligeramente

"No, yo no soy ninja niño, soy algo más fuerte y mejor."

Y entonces los ojos de Naruto se abrieron… ¿Mejor y más fuerte que un ninja?

Entonces, el hombre se dio la vuelta, para irse - "Bueno Ha sido un placer conocerte niño, pero me tengo que ir ahora." - Y entonces la mente de Naruto se congeló.

"¡E-espera un minuto!...antes que te vayas podrías decirme… ¿cuál es tu nombre señor?!" y entonces vi algo que hizo que el corazón de Naruto se acelere y todo mi ser comenzó a sentir el calor de antes

"¿Yo? …perdón por no presentarme primero , mi nombre es Aioros …Aioros de Sagitario, ha sido un placer conocerte Naruto." y luego bajo las escalera del edificio y se perdió entre la calles de Konoha

'Sagitario ... Aioros ...'. - Pensó Naruto - Guau, ese hombre era muy fuerte ... creo que vencer a un grupo de ninjas en un segundo.

Entre mi apartamento, ya era tarde y después de cenar Ramen, me fui a dormir.

Mientras Aioros paseaba por las calles de Konoha.

 **Punto de Vista de Aioros.**

Se ve que Naruto Uzumaki, es un buen niño, pero me preocupa el cosmos, es muy fuerte y poderoso, tiene el poder de un caballero de bronce, pero no es tan raro, creo que me encontré con mi aprendiz y mi sucesor, creo que posiblemente, esa fue la razón porque Athena me revivió, me quedare un tiempo, me pregunto ... ¿Por qué lo odiaran? ... ¿Porque lo llaman demonio? Algo así como un niño pequeño en peligro ... y tú estarás allí para dar una respuesta. Que sea capaz de hacerle daño

Aioros fue un hotel, para poder descansar.

Continuara ...


	2. El Sandaime conoce a Aioros

Capítulo 2

HIRUZEN CONOCE A AIOROS.

_-anteriormente -_

 _Punto de Vista de Aioria._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, es un buen niño , pero me preocupa sus cosmos , es muy fuerte y poderoso , comparado a un caballero de Oro , pero es muy inestable , creo que encontré a mi aprendiz y mi sucesor , me quedare un tiempo, ¿Por qué lo odiaran?...¿Porque lo llaman demonio? Algo me dice que muy pronto ese niño corre peligro…y yo estar ahí para darle una lección al que sea capaz de hacerle daño._

 _Aioria fue a un Hotel, para poder descansar._

_- continuamos - _

 _ **Al Día siguiente**_

Un triste suspiro escapó de los labios de Naruto mientras se sentaba en el interior de su apartamento.

'¿Fue todo un sueño?' - era el pensamiento del niño cuando comenzó a recordar los hechos ocurridos ayer.

De pronto se sacudió cuando escuchó un par de golpes a su puerta, levantarse rápidamente corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para que él viera quién era.

De pronto, una pequeña sonrisa verdadera formó en su rostro cuando vio a su Ji-chan también conocido como el Tercer Hokage de Konoha Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Y luego Naruto abrió de golpe la puerta y corrió hacia él con un grito emocionado de "¡Ji-chan!" y luego, literalmente, se lanzó de cabeza hacia el anciano Hokage

"Hola a ti también, Naruto-kun." Dijo Hiruzen lentamente a medida que comenzó a abrazar al niño

"¡Ji-chan, O hayo!" gritó un Naruto feliz y emocionado como la sonrisa que creció en él, literalmente, comenzó a brillar en su rostro al ver a una de sus personas más preciada ,a su abuelo adoptivo.

"Jiji, ayer me encontré con un hombre extraño ayer" Exclamó Naruto y el Sandaime se congelo.

"¿Qué?" fue la respuesta tranquila del anciano al enterarse de que la noticia de su nieto sustituto.

"¡Sí! Tenía el pelo como el mío, solo que era marrón, pero también tenía unos ojos azulados como los míos" – dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

Me pregunto quién era – se decía el Sandaime, mientras le daba una sonrisa a Naruto.

"Vamos por un poco de Ramen, ¿qué dices Naruto-kun?" No mucho tiempo después de la palabra ramen estaba fuera de sus labios que estaba siendo arrastrado por una más emocionado Naruto como cantaba la palabra ramen cada par de segundos.

Y luego nos encontramos con nuestra pareja protagonista de minutos más tarde en el pequeño restaurante de ramen llamado Ichiraku que es propiedad de la pequeña familia de Teuchi y su hija Áyame.

Teuchi es un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo gris negro que se cubre con un sombrero de chef y tiene los ojos cerrados.

Mientras que su hija tiene el pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo pequeño y los ojos con un tono más oscuro de color marrón.

"Parece que estamos hambrientos hoy, ¿eh Naruto-kun?" Preguntado el ramen chef ya que vio el niño rubio estaba en su quinta copa de miso ramen.

Mientras que el viejo Hokage sentó allí observándolo mientras comía su plato lentamente.

"Come más lento, Naruto-kun el ramen no va a ninguna parte" dijo Áyame en ese momento.

"Lo sé nee-chan... Pero es tan bueno" – dijo Naruto emocionado.

"Buenas…". - Oyó una voz profunda y todo el mundo volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada, que dio lugar a varias cosas

En primer lugar, Naruto estaba sorprendido ante él estaba aquel hombre que lo consoló

El viejo rostro de Hokage vio a la persona en cuestión y sus ojos se abrieron, sentía una energía muy poderosa emanando de él, por un instante Hiruzen vio la silueta de un Centauro detrás del hombre.

La cara de Áyame comenzó a aparecer un color rosa brillante mientras miraba a ese hombre guapo ante ella y Teuchi simplemente levantó una ceja.

"¿Si, Dígame?" dijo Áyame algo sonrojada y el hombre volvió la cabeza hacia ella y sintió que su cara se calentaba aún más.

"Podría tener un ramen de carne, ¿por favor?" - y no había terminado de sentarse cuando Áyame corrió hacia la cocina.

Naruto salto del taburete y señaló con el dedo a la derecha en la cara del hombre

"¡Es usted, Aioros-san!"

El ahora llamado Aioros inclinó la cabeza hacia él y por un segundo la confusión fue en su rostro antes de que una sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro.

"¿Ah?… Naruto, no…Es bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Es esta persona de su Ji-chan? – pregunto Aioros.

"Sí. Yo soy el abuelo adoptivo de Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Sarutobi Hiruzen." y entonces el hombre parpadeó y luego se llevó la mano delante de la cara del Sandaime

"Ya veo. Bueno, mi nombre es Aioros placer de conocerlo, señor." agarrando la mano y darle una buena sacudida "Lo mismo que usted, así Aioros-san."

"H-aquí tienes señor." y luego la voz tímida y tranquila de Áyame se escuchó como ella hizo su camino de regreso llevando un tazón de ramen.

Volviendo hacia ella Aioros le dio una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizarse volver con toda su fuerza y se llevó el cuenco de sus manos.

Después de comerlo, el santo de Sagitario sacó una pequeña cantidad de dinero y lo dejó sobre el mostrador- "Muchas gracias señorita."

Luego asintió con la cabeza hacia Naruto y Hiruzen "Bueno, fue un placer conocerte de nuevo Naruto-san Espero que tengas un buen día y usted también que así Sarutobi-san."

Y sin nada más que él salió del negocio tan rápido como entró.

"Ha..." - Áyame suspiró con una expresión soñadora mientras miraba el lugar Aioros ocupada hace sólo unos segundos - "¿Quién era ese hombre guapo...?".

"¡Es Aioros-san!" - gritó un Naruto sobreexcitado - "me encuentre con él ayer en el parque cuando él me preguntó algunas dudas"

"¿Qué clase de Preguntas, Naruto?" -preguntó el viejo Hokage.

"¡Sí! Él me pidió que le dijera dónde estaba y donde quedaba Konoha!..." - se detuvo a adoptar una expresión confusa antes de continuar… "¿Creo que es un turista de algún tipo?"

"¿Un turista...? en esta época del año...? Eso no puede estar bien y además... él apareció en un restaurante donde Naruto estaría"' - El cuerpo de la Hokage se puso tenso y su adoptó una expresión seria.

El Sandaime coloco una pila de billetes en el mostrador se disculpó con Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre Hokage, causando extrañeza entre Naruto y los chef del Ichiraku.

Al llegar a su oficina en la torre de inmediato llamó a su ANBUS.

Y con una pequeña lluvia de hojas el espacio antes que él se ocupaba de repente con cuatro personas. "¿Nos convocó Hokage-sama?" el hombre delante de los otros tres, dijo.

Él, junto al resto de ellos eran una rodilla rodillas ante el envejecimiento del hombre y como el resto Llevaba guantes metálicos grises junto con gris fina pieza de armadura en el pecho con la cosa coincidente piernas placa gris. Pero lo que hizo este hombre se destaque fue el pelo gris que desafiaba la gravedad junto con la máscara de perro negro.

El viejo los miró antes de asentir con la cabeza

"Muy bien escuchen. ¡Ambus escuadrón Alfa bajo el mando de Inu-taicho te estoy asignando una misión clase S!" y el cuerpo de la escuadra ANBU tensaron al mismo tiempo.

¿Un S-rango? Para la misión de que se dé rango Simplemente tenía que ser importante. "La misión es la de proteger y cuidar a Naruto Uzumaki al mismo tiempo, vigilar a un hombre con el pelo marrón y los ojos de color azul claro con el nombre de Aioros!"

Terminó con un grito y miró hacia el escuadrón para ver si alguno de ellos tenía que decir nada de la pelota.

Los ojos del uno llamado Inu se abrieron detrás de su máscara –"'¿Protección de Naruto-kun?' antes de que se estrecharon sus ojos - '¡No se preocupe sensei... voy a mantener a su hijo seguro!'- dijo el Anbu con determinación

"Anbu escuadrón Alfa consiste en: Inu, Neko, Saru y Ryu aceptar esta misión y que se llevará a cabo al mejor de nuestras capacidades Hokage-sama Puede contar con nosotros". Terminado Inu como su arrodillado con la cabeza hacia el viejo líder, los que están detrás de él lo reflejo antes de salir en otra lluvia de hojas.

Treinta minutos más tarde, el escuadrón Alfa ANBU estaba sentado en un árbol mirando a Naruto mientras se sentaba a solas en algún lugar en el parque de Konoha.

"Ahhh... maldita sea, ¿por qué nos quedamos atascados custodiando al demonio?" el que llevaba la máscara Saru y de repente vio los ojos blancos de su comandante Anbu.

"Nunca... nunca... llamarlo un demonio... me entiendes" -gruñó el taicho como él criticó el ANBU con su intención de matar. A su favor el operativo no gritar de miedo, pero dejó escapar una mueca de dolor y tragó saliva ruidosamente.

"H-Hai Inu-taicho!" Inu luego volvió la cabeza hacia el niño pequeño viéndolo.

Inu sonrió amargamente – "estarías avergonzado si te enterrara de que Naruto es el hijo del Yondaime".

Continuara…


	3. El Relampago Atomico de Aioros

Capítulo 3

 **El Relámpago Atómico de Aioros**

 _ **Un tiempo más tarde**_

Naruto iba caminando hacia su casa cuando sintió un par de manos lo agarra y lo lanzaba contra una pared de un callejón cercano

"¿Que Quieren?" chirriaba Naruto alzando la voz.

"Cállate demonio" Gritó un civil como él le dio un golpe con una tabla de madera, produciendo un agudo grito de dolor.

Cerca de ahí, el grito fue escuchado por Aioros, y rápidamente se dirigía hacia el lugar.

"No hay duda ese grito es de Naruto, espero llegar a tiempo" - se decía el Santo de Oro.

"¡No nos importa lo que el Hokage diga!, vas a pagar por arruinar nuestras vidas y matar a nuestra familia, perdí a mi marido por tus manos, Monstruo"- decía una mujer.

"! Vamos a vengar a nuestro querido Yondaime ¡" dijo otro

"¡OIGAN!...se puede saber ¿Qué estás haciendo...?" Una voz profunda resonó alrededor de ellos y el grupo de atacantes dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre alto, de pelo marrón, con los ojos cerrados de pie ante ellos.

Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra con vendas rojas alrededor de los nudillos y pantalón azul cielo y zapatos verdes.

Con su repentina aparición, el grupo se sorprendió un poco antes de recuperar rápidamente la compostura y uno de los ninjas se le acercó. "¿Quién eres tú? ... ¿no deberías estar aquí? Bah, no importa ¿estás aquí para matar al demonio también? Este justo a tiempo."

El ninja metió la mano en su funda sacó un kunai y lo tiró en el suelo delante del hombre.

"Te daré la oportunidad de darle el golpe de gracia, entonces lo que comenzó el Yondaime estará terminado."

La muchedumbre a su alrededor comenzó a animar y se escuchó varios gritos como " Matar al demonio"

Una expresión sombría se formó en su rostro - Como pueden comparar a un niño inocente con un demonio, eso nunca se los perdonare- pensaba Aioros

El Santo de Oro fríamente respondió "Oh... si claro... Voy a matar al demonio."

En lo alto de los tejados, los ANBU estaban cerca y escucharon la conversación, estaban a punto de intervenir cuando algo sorprendente sucedió ante sus ojos.

El puño del hombre impacto en la cara del Shinobi, el cual salió volando con un rastro de sangre en la pared junto a Naruto

El grupo, tanto el de un civiles como el Shinobi y los ANBU estaban atónitos ante lo que ha pasado, todos se volvieron a ver el Aioros allí de pie con los ojos cerrados como si nada.

"¿que acabas de hacer?"- Bramó un civil al azar mientras apunta con un dedo tembloroso hacia él. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos Aioria voz fría y plana que incluso tenía algunos de los ANBU estaba muerto de miedo.

 **Aioria:** "Me digieron que matara al demonio... Así que lo hice..."

"¿Qué?!" Gritó el mismo hombre mientras señalaba a Naruto "! Ese chico es el demonio! ¡No un Shinobi inocente!"

Y entonces sucedió algo que hizo incluso Inu casi se hace en sus pantalones.

Un resplandor azul formó alrededor Aioria como su pelo comenzó a flotar alrededor como si tuviera una mente propia.

"¡! QUE ACABAS DE DECIR, GUSANO ¡…Inocente... ese hombre!" declarado Aioros acaloradamente muy enojado- "Ustedes llama a un niño de corazón inocente y puro un demonio... y llamar a esta inmundicia de un ser humano… inocente? …eso nunca se los voy a perdonar.

"Y que vas a hacer…somos 12 aquí y tú eres solo uno….no podrás con todos" – dijo otro de los aldeanos, los demás afirmaban con la cabeza.

"Quieren apostar…. ¡VEN A MI SAGITARIO!" - Gritó y luego el resplandor a su alrededor se transformó envolviéndolo completamente.

Los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos, al igual que los Ambus, detrás de Aioros se materializo una especie de armadura en forma de Centauro y se desarmaba para vestir al joven.

De vuelta en la torre Hokage Hiruzen sintió un poder que hacía, el poder del Kyuubi insignificante, era como comparar una vela con el Sol.

Dentro de un lugar que parecía una alcantarilla, una jaula gigante en el centro de la misma con un papel para el sello kanji en el centro de la puerta, dentro de ella unos ojos rojos gigantes abrieron de golpe al sentir algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo - "Vaya no había sentido ese poder hace mucho tiempo" - murmuro el gran Zorro de 9 colas.

Pero una gran sonrisa, apareció en su rostro "Jajaja... Parece que de ahora en adelante no será aburrido"

 _ **De vuelta en el Callejón**_.

El grupo y los Ambus se pasmaron por lo que vieron.

Ante ellos, estaba Aioros en toda su gloria con el vestido con su armadura que brillaba como el mismo sol.

La armadura de Sagitario era magnífica para decir lo menos, cada pieza brillaba, la pieza de pecho, los bordes de las hombreras, los guantes y las placas de las piernas y en la cabeza se veía una corona de oro con una joya azul gigante incrustada en el medio de ella.

Pero lo que hizo que los civiles morirse de miedo no era la armadura o el brillo, era la expresión asesina Aioria tenía sobre ellos.

Los AMBUS vieron que detrás del Santo de Oro, había una imagen de un Centauro con arco y flecha

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Dijo otro hombre al azar mientras miraba a Aioria.

 **Aioros:** "Ustedes van a pagar por sus crímenes... Yo Aioros de Sagitario, en nombre de los Santos de Athena y la diosa Athena, deberán pagar este delito sus propias vidas"

El Caballero de Oro mientras levantaba su puño derecho y lo apuntó hacia el grupo, pero lejos de Naruto.

"No…no espera… ¡Detente!...que vas a hacer" dijo un aldeano asustado, pero era demasiado tarde, el puño de Aioros brillaba hacia la muchedumbre que habían sellado su destino.

"¡RELANPAGO ATOMICO!" y luego un destello de luz dorada consumió toda la visión de la gente de allí.

Al abrir los ojos lentamente Inu miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron con horror y sorpresa.

Allí, en el suelo estaban muertos todos los miembros del grupo, incluyendo al Shinobi que participo en la agresión contra Naruto.

Algunos que quedaron vivos de milagro, incluyendo a la mujer que le grito a Naruto,

"Si no quieren acabar como ellos, LARGENSE…"- Grito El Santo de Sagitario.

Los demás aldeanos salieron despavoridos si mirar atrás.

El escuadrón AMBU, miro al extraño hombre que comenzó a dirigirse hacia Naruto.

El ANBU bajo del tejado cuando Aioros se arrodilló ante Naruto y lentamente se puso las manos en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Y una luz amarilla apareció en sus manos, curando con su cosmos el cuerpo de Naruto y un par de minutos más tarde, un perfectamente bien e inconsciente Naruto estaba allí.

Con un suspiro de alivio Aioros se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a los ANBU y a Naruto y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos.

"Curé su cuerpo. Pero sugiero que lo lleven a un hospital tan pronto como sea posible." Dijo el santo dorado.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento Inu, quería respuestas, pero se sorprendió que cuando volteo hacia el hombre, él se había ido.

CONTINUARA…


	4. La Partida de Naruto

Capitulo 4

La Proposición y la Parte de Naruto

 ** _Hospital de Konoha_**

 ** _Algunas horas después_** …

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Naruto noto que estaba en el Hospital.

El rubio lentamente comenzó a levantarse sólo para caer hacia abajo con una mueca de dolor como todo su cuerpo '¿... dónde estoy...?..

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo volver la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver a su Ji-chan de pie allí con el ceño fruncido de preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Ji-chan?" dijo alertando al anciano

"¿Naruto-kun?" fue la respuesta del viejo hombre mientras corría hacia él.

"Hey... Ji-chan..." Y entonces sintió algo cálido y húmeda gota en su rostro.

El viejo Hokage estaba llorando abiertamente delante de él como él rápidamente se agachó y abrazó al niño en un abrazo mientras él cantaba "Gracias a Kami que estás vivo..."

Naruto sintió esa cálida sensación de ser amado y cuidado.

Después de un par de minutos a lo que parecieron horas al abuelo y nieto emparejar el dejar que poco a poco entre sí ir y Hiruzen colocó suavemente al niño en la cama, cuando se escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

"Disculpe... ¿puedo entrar?" se escuchó una voz, que era muy familiar a ambos.

"¡Por supuesto que puedes, Aioros-san!" gritó Naruto.

Poco a poco se abrió la puerta y apareció Aioros con una caja de oro con la imagen de un Centauro en ella.

El Santo Dorado de Sagitario puso la caja en una esquina de la habitación y luego tirando de una silla al lado de Hiruzen se sentó y miró al muchacho por un segundo antes de volver su mirada hacia el Hokage.

"Sarutobi-san... voy a ir directo al punto, quiero aprovechar que usted está aquí para pedirle que Naruto-san se vaya conmigo al Santuario de Athena."

Por supuesto, esto sorprendió tanto Naruto y Hiruzen.

Pero a diferencia de Naruto, el viejo Hokage miró hacia el santo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?"

 **Aioros:** "Porque lo más probable, es que el morirá cuando su cosmos llegue al punto máximo en el interior de su cuerpo."

Los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo aparecieron en el rostro de Naruto y especialmente el de Hiruzen.

¿Qué quieres decir Aioros-san?" - preguntó una aún más pálido Naruto mientras miraba hacia el hombre.

¿Qué es el cosmos?, Aioros - san. - Pregunto Sarutobi.

"Verán la Cosmoenergía, es la capacidad de controlar los átomos en el interior de uno mismo. Todo está hecho de cosas muy pequeñas llamadas átomos..." - dijo Aioros haciendo una pausa para dejar que ambos asimilen la información y después de unos minutos él continuó

"…y me refiero a todo, desde el más pequeño de los insectos a la más grande de la estrella de sí mismas, tiene Cosmoenergía… los santos de Athena... el orden que pertenezco a tener la capacidad de controlar nuestro cosmos, con el dominio de nuestros cosmos, somos capaces de luchar a una velocidad muy por encima de los de los seres humanos normales y tienen la fuerza que la gente sólo lee en las leyendas. Por ejemplo la destrucción de las montañas en un golpe de puñetazos y aun corriendo más rápido que la velocidad de la luz".

Los ojos de Hiruzen y Naruto literalmente estaban pasmados por esa información, Aioros continuó "Ahora lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si Naruto-san no aprende cómo controlar su Cosmoenergía, no sólo se quemara su cuerpo, sino su propia alma".

Hiruzen primero vio al santo con cuidado, pero su rostro comenzó a palidecer cuando vio que el hombre no estaba tratando de mentirle.

Naruto miro al Santo de Sagitario con emoción.

"¿Quieres decir que podría llegar a hacer esas cosas?" - Preguntó o más bien gritó, a lo que Aioros asintió con una expresión seria.

"Sí, si completas tu entrenamiento... pero ten cuidado, que hay una probabilidad del 50% que puedes morir en el entrenamiento".

Naruto estaba emocionado.

 **Aioros:** Para llegar a ser un santo como yo, debes tener un control completo sobre tu cosmos y tener su condición corporal por encima de incluso el más fuerte de un ninja. "

El cuerpo de Naruto se quedó inmóvil como toda la emoción literalmente salió volando fuera de su cuerpo, pero su rostro palideció cuando supo que podría morir en el entrenamiento y Hiruzen mirado con una mirada preocupada dirigida hacia Naruto

Aioros: "Pero…cuando acabes tu entrenamiento, si así lo deseas, puedes volver aquí."

Añadido el santo que causó tanto para mirarlo con expresiones de sorpresa y confusión a la que Aioria simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"El deber de un santo es proteger a este mundo y nuestra Diosa Athena, aunque la mayoría de los caballeros dorados están el santuario, eso no quiere decir que todos nosotros están obligadamente ahí…así que voy a preguntar de nuevo... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo para convertirse en un santo o no? No te voy a obligar, si no es su deseo de hacerlo." – dijo Aioros seriamente

Tanto el abuelo y el nieto se miraron de nuevo, Hiruzen miraba hacia el santo una vez más y suspiró frotándose las sienes.

"Está bien...", y luego sus ojos se estrecharon "Pero si esto es algún tipo de truco... Entonces ni siquiera su Diosa te salvará de mi ira" - asintiendo Aioros miró hacia el rubio más pequeño.

Él levantó la mano hacia el niño y la mantuvo allí.

"Y Tu…Naruto ¿Qué dices?" - dijo Aioria algo preocupado, al no le gustaría que el muriera, pero el correría peligro si no se somete a ese riguroso entrenamiento.

Naruto tomo la mano y mirando Aioria directamente a los ojos dijo: "Cuenta conmigo... Aioros-Sensei." Lo que provocó una sonrisa en la cara del santo, que de alguna forma sabía que el sería un digno sucesor si el llegara a morir.

Mientras Naruto descansaba en el hospital, Hiruzen llevo a Aioros a la oficina, ahí el Hokage le confeso toda la verdad al santo sobre el Kyuubi que Naruto tiene sellado a costa de la vida del Yondaime, también le dijo que cuando estuviera preparado le digiera a Naruto toda la verdad acerca de sus padres, ahora Aioros comprendía por qué el odio hacia el chico, le prometió que no solo lo entrenaría, si no que le pediría ayuda a los demás caballeros para el entrenamiento.

Aioros, le confeso al Sandaime que en este momento, Naruto tenía el poder de un caballero de bronce, también le dijo que posiblemente el seria su sucesor, que si llegar a concluir el entrenamiento, sería el más fuerte de los caballeros dorados.

Hiruzen le dio un rollo a Aioros, le pidió que cuanto estuviera listo se lo entregara a Naruto, el santo asintió con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Aioros y Naruto se despidieron del Teuchi y Áyame y de Hiruzen y ambos comenzaron su viaje hacia el Santuario de Athena.

Continuara…


	5. El Centauro de Oro Regresa a Konoha

Capítulo 5

 **El Centauro de Oro Regresa.**

 ** _Puerta norte de Konoha_**

Han pasado 12 años desde que Naruto se fue con Aioros al santuario, las cosas en la aldea siguieron su curso.

Kotetsu e Izumo suspiraron mientras custodiaban la entrada norte de Konoha. "¡Bueno, maldita sea esto es aburrido!" Exclamó un Izumo obviamente aburrido y cansado mientras miraba hacia él hasta que nada más que una carretera vacía y un océano de árboles de alrededor.

"¿Para quién es la culpa de que estamos atrapados por la puerta de entrada de otra vez ... ¿tú me pregunto?" espetó un cabreado y cansado Kotetsu mientras miraba a su compañero.

Volviendo hacia Izumo amigo le devolvió el resplandor "¡Hey! ¿Cómo iba a saber que el maldito era un acusar?".

Kotetsu gruñido antes de que se haya puesto de pie y haya puesto su cara encima de Izumo de "¡La misión era protegida! ... ¡PROTEJERLO! ... Y solo porque no pudiste pasar por alto sus insultos hacia ti no significa que podías golpearle "

Antes de Izumo podría responder sintieron una energía y se quedaron viendo con sorpresa el camino.

Caminando hacia ellos era una figura envuelta en una túnica azul con una capucha sobre su rostro. Pero lo que hizo fue el hecho de que no tenía la ropa, si no tenía una caja en la espalda de color dorado, la caja tenía la imagen de una Centauro ella, pero aparte de eso esa persona tenía un poder que literalmente era superior a Un Kage.

Segundos más tarde esa persona se paró justo antes de ellos.

Saliendo de su choque Izumo preguntado

"H-hola." Si lo que buscas es pasar primero necesito que firme tu nombre y lo pones en su lugar de visita Konoha. "Hizo una seña en Kotetsu, trajo una pluma y el portapapeles.

Los Chunnin cuentan que él garabateó su nombre - "Estoy aquí para ver al Hokage".

Otra vez se sorprendieron a los Chunnin.

La voz era masculina, pero lo que les tomó por sorpresa fue que era joven. El chico delante de ellos no podría tener 17 o 18 años.

Asintiendo Kotetsu tomó el portapapeles y la pluma - "Si esperamos aquí vamos a conseguir un ninja que lo acompañe a la torre Hokage". - dijo Izumo

"No se preocupen señores, conozco el camino" - afirmó simplemente el joven y luego siguió caminando hasta que perdieron de vista.

"Chico extraño". - Dijo Kotetsu después de un minuto de silencio antes de volver a mirar hacia el portapapeles en la mano.

"¿Eh?" - murmurada Kotetsu que hizo su compañero volteada hacia él

"¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo?" - sacudiendo la cabeza Kotetsu se volvió hacia la puerta y se limitó a preguntar - "¿Qué clase de nombre es Aioros?"

El ahora nombrado "Aioros" se encuentra caminando en la calle principal de Konoha.

Al pasar por él ganó un par de miradas de sorpresa de los civiles y cuidadosas de uno de los ninjas.

No es todos los días hay una figura encapuchada caminando por las calles relajado, cargando una caja en la espalda.

Mientras que estaba buscando el ser simplemente los ignoró y estaba haciendo algo mucho más importante.

'¿Aioros? ¿Realmente usaste el nombre de tu maestro? ... Naruto "- Un ser extraño que se preguntó en su mente como el ahora llamado Naruto siguiendo caminando.

"¿Qué? ¿Tu sabes porque o has olvidado, Kurama?" - Fue la respuesta de Naruto hacia el ser llamado Kyuubi.

"Lo sé, pero yo prefiero tu nombre real, y todavía le agradezco un Athena que me haya liberado de ese sello maligno que Madara se puso dentro de mi ... así poder ayudarte ... Naruto"

El Kyuubi vio como Naruto estaba pensativo.

"... Oye Naruto ... ¿Todavía triste por la muerte de Aioros y los demás caballeros dorados?" - pregunto Kurama, el zorro noto que desde la muerte de su maestro y su hermano Aioria hace 6 años en la batalla contra Hades ... Naruto se perdio en sus pensamientos

Su respuesta fue una sacudida mental de la cabeza y Naruto dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa triste.

'Ya no Kurama ... Aioros - Sensei y los demás santos dorados dieron su vida por la señora Athena y murieron con honor hace 6 años.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Durante la batalla contra Hades y después de la batalla contra Loki en Asgard_

 _Naruto estaba, meditando dentro de la casa de Sagitario, cuando se arrepintió repentinamente de su cosmos energía de su maestro y de los demás, al mismo tiempo, la armadura de Sagitario, Papá, Naruto se acercó a ella, ella tenía una carta, el Uzumaki la abrió y leyó el contenido que decía:_

 _Naruto:_

 _Para cuando leas estas líneas, posiblemente ya estés muerto junto a mi hermano y los demás Santos Dorados._

 _Si la armadura de Sagitario es ante ti, es porque plantea, coraje, honor, perseverancia y determinación con esas cualidades, te entrenamos por lo tanto, Yo Aioros de Sagitario te nombro mi sucesor, Naruto ahora eres el nuevo Santo de Sagitario._

 _Naruto, los demás Santos, Aioria y yo te entrenamos, para que las cosas fuertes, como nuestro hermano menor, para eso las técnicas que aprendiste de los demás Santos, de mí y de Aioria, esa sea tu herencia, en la armadura encontraras el collar que mi hermano Aioria, ahora es tuyo, úsalo con orgullo._

 _Naruto, no dejes que la tristeza por nuestra muerte, te afecte, si morimos, fue para proteger a Atenea, a la humanidad y en cierto modo a ti, nuestro amado hermanito._

 _Por eso_ _..._ _Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Máscara Mortal, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Yo, Shura, Camus y Afrodita_ _..._ _te dejaremos la herencia más importante_

 _"A Ti Naruto, una Seiya y los demás cuyo coraje tiene todos los obstáculos, la confiabilidad de la vida de Atenea, para ella y la venerada más aún la vida suya, por eso Naruto y la nueva generación de Caballeros dorados, les dejamos a Athena en sus manos "._

 _Con Cariño_

 _Tu Hermano Mayor_

 _Aioros de Sagitario_

 _Posdata:_

 _Entrena duro y regresa a Konoha para cumplir la promesa al Sandaime Hokage._

 _Después de leer la carta, Naruto se dirige a la armadura y encuentra el collar que le pertenece al hermano de su maestro, lo tomo y se lo puso_

" _Honrare su memoria Santos dorados, no te preocupes Aioros Sensei, entrenare más para ser digno de portar la armadura de Sagitario"_

 **Fin de Flash Back**

El resto del viaje transcurrió en el silencio como Naruto continuaba caminando hacia la torre Hokage.

Mientras en la torre Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi sospecha mientras miraba a la aldea. "Han pasado 12 años ... ¿Dónde estás Naruto? Este pueblo es tan solitario y tranquilo sin ti ..."

"¿Disculpe a Hokage-sama?" - una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de la puerta y se volvió hacia su secretaria - "¿Sí?"

"Hay alguien que desea verlo, señor" .- respondió la secretaria.

¿Déjalo entrar? "Suspirando Hiruzen pensó que probablemente era otro cliente.

"Hai" dijo la secretaria.

Al rato la puerta se abrió y Hiruzen FUE un Llevar una sorpresa CUANDO vio Una Figura En Una capa azul entrar cargando Una caja de colores dorado.

El cerro de la puerta con suavidad, caminó lentamente hacia la mesa, sentándose comenzó - "Voy al trabajo al negocio Hokage-san ... lo que yo quiero hablar con usted es secreto y voy a tener que pedir que el ANBU que se jubilado, es algo relacionado con ... Naruto Uzumaki ".

Y de nuevo Hiruzen fue sorprendido por las palabras de esa persona ... sorprendía no solo él, sino que también los ANBU oculto también. "¿Cómo sabía que sabe qué?

 **Hiruzen** :? ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun ... por favor ... no se Sabido es de el 12 años ... te lo ruego ... dime"

Hiruzen se sorprendió que esa persona comenzara a reir ... los ojos del anciano Hokage se estrelló aún más.-

"¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?" exigió el Sandaime Hokage

Todavía riendo, el chico respondió

"Nada realmente ... simplemente es genial que te preocupe tanto por mí Jiji-chan". - Dijo el chico

Sonando detrás de su capucha Naruto logró con su mano izquierda y tiró.

Los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron y las lágrimas se amenazan con derramarse allí y luego al ver al niño se volvió a querer que duraran 12 años.

"Naruto-kun ..." susurró el increíblemente feliz Hiruzen mientras estudiaba su forma

Allí, de pie estaba su nieto adoptivo, Naruto.

Su pelo rubio de oro creció lo suficiente como para llegar a la espalda y tenía dos flequillos largos que enmarcaban su rostro.

Su piel también se bronceó y tenía un cuerpo atlético.

Los ojos cerrados en la actualidad, pero las marcas en sus mejillas habían desaparecido, lleva una camisa de color negro con un color Centauro oro en su parte posterior, junto con pantalones de color oscuro con el kanji de Sagitario en ambos lados.

También llevaba zapatos negros con los esquemas blancos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo Hiruzen ji-chan. Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo". Dijo que cuando sus brazos se acercaron a abrazar a su abuelo adoptivo como en los viejos tiempos.

Hiruzen corresponde a los movimientos de los mismos mientras las lágrimas caen libremente de su rostro.

Dar una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hija adoptiva y disfrutaba de la calidez sentimiento que compartía ahora con Naruto.

Después de un par de minutos se separaron y ambos se sentaron en las sillas.

"Tengo tanto que decirte ji ji-chan, porque mientras lo hacemos, que traigan algún tipo de bebida primero ji-chan, esta historia es muy larga ... hay mucho que decir".

Asintiendo con la cabeza Hiruzen pulsa el botón del comunicador y dijo "Himeko-san, ¿podrías entregar té y dos tazas, si eres tan amable?" soltó el botón esperó un poco hasta que una voz le respondió:

"Por supuesto que Hokage-sama, en 5 minutos se las llevo". - Asiente con la cabeza satisfecho volvió a su atención de nuevo hacia su nieto.

"Se puede empezar cuando quiera Naruto" dijo Hiruzen con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza justo después y comenzó a contar la historia.

Más tarde y más tarde después, allí sentados en un libro lleno de humo y mirando a otro mundo mirando a otro mundo como fuera de otro mundo.

El anciano Hokage estaba sorprendido ... cuando Naruto dijo que era el nuevo Santo de Oro de Sagitario.

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo. Ha llegado su formación después de 6 años", su respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza.

"Entonces ... Aioros sacrificó su vida junto con los otros 11 Santos de Oro para ayudar a la diosa Athena hace 6 años" - su respuesta fue un gesto con una sonrisa triste a la que se puede ver en Naruto todavía estaba un poco herido al respecto .

"Cambiando de tema, usted se quedó los otros 6 años para obtener el control completo de sus cosmos ¿No es así?

Naruto afirma con un movimiento de cabeza.

Suspirando, Hiruzen continuó - "Y ahora estás aquí porque deseas mantener tu promesa de regresar aquí y vas a estar en la aldea, hasta que seas convocado de nuevo o hasta que decidas irte ... Por no hablar de que eres el nuevo Santo de Oro de Sagitario ... ¿Verdad? "- Y su respuesta fue otro movimiento de cabeza por Naruto.

Frotándose las sienes "Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para estos menesteres ..." - dijo el Sandaime que hacía una vez apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto.

Allí mismo y luego una bomba abiertamente sobre su cabeza.

"Muy bien, Naruto, sabes dónde está el monumento de piedra ... ¿correcto?" su pregunta hizo que Naruto levantara una ceja

"¿Yes, Why?"

"Bueno, entonces podrías ir y esperar allí ... enviar a alguien allí para informarle hasta que decida qué hacer contigo". - dijo el viejo Hokage

Unos segundos más tarde ... Naruto salió de la oficina.

Una vez que estuvo fuera Hiruzen llamada para un oficial ANBU y en un momento llego un ANBU de larga cabellera púrpura.

"¿Llamó, Lord Hokage?" - llegó la voz leve deformada de que pertenecía a una mujer detrás de la máscara.

Asiente con la cabeza el viejo Hokage se aclaró la garganta

"Busca los equipos 7 al 10 para encontrarse conmigo en mi oficina" exclamó el Hokage.

Inclinando la cabeza el ANBU dejó en un remolino de hojas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, visto a nuestro héroe en la actualidad, cerca de un gran roble, junto a él, una gran roca que sirvió como un monumento para todos los ninjas de Konoha que tenía caído en batalla.

"Muy bien ... Hay alrededor de cientos de aves en unos veinte metros de mí y tres más o menos que hay en esa posición, así que ... Puedo ver por qué Shaka -Sensei le gustaba hacer esto. .. No es solo relajarse, pero me ayudó a controlar mi cosmos mucho más fácil. Pensando en la primera vez que se reunió la reencarnación de Buda y el hombre más cercano a Dios.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Había pasado 3 años desde que Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento en el Santuario de Atenas, en ese momento estaba buscando a su maestro._

 _"¡Aioros-Sensei! Aioros-Sensei!" - llamaba un joven Naruto mientras miraba en direcciones al azar con la esperanza de encontrar a su maestro._

 _"Aioros-Sensei… ¿Es usted?" -preguntó el santo en entrenamiento._

 _"¿Hay algo que usted necesita joven santo?" vino una voz tranquila y melódica de su derecha que le hizo complemento cabeza hacia esa dirección. Y lo que vio allí lo dejó sin aliento._

 _Flotando en el aire un par de centímetros del suelo era un santo. Pero no cualquier santo, era el Santo de Oro Shaka de Virgo, conocido como el hombre más cercano a dios y la reencarnación actual de Buda. Estaba sentado en posición loto…en otras palabras, él estaba meditando._

 _Naruto inclinó su cabeza.- "Perdón si lo interrumpí, Shaka -Sama yo estaba buscando a mi maestro….de casualidad "¿Lo has visto? Su nombre es Aioros de Sagitario, señor"_

 _"¿Aioros? ¿Te refieres al guardián del templo de Sagitario? ¿El Santo de Sagitario? ¿Aioros?" - preguntó Shaka mientras que un toque de sorpresa se escuchó en su voz normal que Naruto obviamente no recogió._

 _Asintiendo con la cabeza tan rápido que parecía que podría romper el cuello de Naruto le dio una sonrisa gigante_

 _"Sí es Aioros-Sensei." Dijo un emocionado Naruto._

 _"Entonces me temo que no está aquí..." dijo Shaka y Naruto se congelo. "Esta en este momento en Japón…por órdenes del Patriarca" termino de decir Shaka._

 _"Ya... ya veo." - Dijo triste y decepcionado Naruto mientras se volvía su mirada hacia el suelo de piedra._

 _"Se suponía que iba a enseñarme cómo meditar hoy..."_

 _"Espera"…. "¿Eh?" vuelta atrás vio Shaka mirarlo muy serio con los ojos cerrados._

 _"¿No sabes cómo meditar?" preguntó Shaka pasmado_

 _. "Bueno sí Aioros-Sensei dijo que yo todavía tengo todavía 3 años más de entrenamiento, hasta que pueda convertirse en un verdadero santo." admitió Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros._

 _¿Aún en entrenamiento? ¿Qué? Concentrando su cosmos y expandiéndolo a su alrededor, Shaka intentó sentir el cosmos de Naruto._

 _Y lo que encontró allí casi le hizo casi caerse al suelo, a pesar de tener apenas 9 años de edad tenían cosmos muy poderoso, le recordó cuando tenía su edad._

 _Shaka apenas podía creerlo._

 _"Ya veo... si deseas aprende a meditar, yo podría enseñarte, si quieres aprender." Shaka indicado en lo que resultó en un Naruto sorprendido._

 _"¿Qué? ¿Realmente me enseñarías?" -preguntó un Naruto estupefacto._

 _Naruto habia aprendido de que la mayoría de los santos sólo transmiten sus enseñanzas de maestro a estudiante y que muy rara vez un santo enseñara a alguien que no fue su estudiante._

 _"Por supuesto, si estás dispuesto a aprender." - Fue la respuesta fresca y tranquila del Santo de Virgo Shaka_

 _"¡Claro que si…Dattebayo!" - inclinándose Naruto_

 _Él no podría resistente creer su suerte, Un santo que es la reencarnación de Buda se ofrece a enseñarle….Nadie podía culparlo._

 _"Muy bien. Su enseñanza debe comenzar ahora mismo."_

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

Naruto abrió los ojos y enfoco su vista al cielo.

 **Naruto:** Gracias Shaka – Sensei, por sus enseñanzas.

Naruto sintió de alguna forma, que el santo de Virgo, le sonreía desde el cielo y le decía "De nada, Naruto"

Metió la mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y saco una gran piedra azul que estaba atado con una cadena de oro.

Naruto recordó que según su Sensei… esa piedra era de la armadura de Sagitario, que al cambiar de dueño una nueva piedra aparece en su lugar y que esa piedra ahora le pertenecía, aparte que en su cuello tenia puesto el collar de Aioria le dejo a su muerte.

Una pequeña sonrisa suave formó en su rostro mientras miraba la joya "Hey... Aioros Sensei... estoy de vuelta en Konoha como prometimos todos esos años atrás..." susurro Naruto como la piedra empezó a brillar con una luz azul cálido.

"Qué bueno que Jiji-chan está bien ... todavía tengo que visitar a la familia Ichiraku". - Y luego su cuerpo se congeló cuando lo necesite un ligero cosmos.

Puso rápidamente la piedra de nuevo en su bolsillo y se concentró.

Y luego allí mismo sentir "¿Alguien viene?" sí que parecía un grupo se dirigió hacia él. "Mmm ... Parece que son 4 Jounin y ... ¿11 Gennin? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Continuara ...


	6. Naruto(Aioros)conoce a su nuevo equipo

Capítulo 6

 **Naruto conoce al equipo 7**

Sentado en su silla mientras se fuma su padre Hiruzen miró con cuidado sobre los cuatro ninjas en su oficina.

Eran Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai y Maito Guy.

Los 4 son los sensei de equipos 7, 10,8 y 9 respectivamente.

"¡YOSH! Hokage-sama ¿por qué ha llamado por nosotros?" - gritó el maestro Taijutsu a la que su compañero jounin trató de ignorar.

"Haciendo caso omiso a un chico" - comenzó Asuma que causó al mentado Guy a caer mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara como una cascada, el fumador continúa:

"Tengo curiosidad por saber qué hacer cuando estoy en mi casa".

"Sí ... eh ... bueno, la razón principal por la que te convoqué aquí, es que ha llegado a mi conocimiento joven Hikaru-san murió durante la misión de escolta una ola ¿correcto?" - su respuesta vino de un ligero movimiento de cabeza de un Kakashi ahora herido y triste que le valió mira de simpatía de sus amigos.

"Por tanto, encontró un sustituto adecuado para el equipo 7." - Continúa el Hokage.

Hiruzen sacó un protector de la frente atada con una tela blanca y la arrojó hacia Kakashi.

"Él está esperando en el monumento de piedra, así que sugiero que todos ustedes y sus equipos estén juntos y reunidos con él, la razón de que los llame a todos, que todos se unan con él, que que juntos en el futuro" - explicó el Hokage.

"Bueno, ahora, ¿pueden retirarse?" Y los 4 salieron de la oficina.

Ahora nos encontramos con los conceptos de jounin y sus equipos para caminar hacia el monumento de piedra a través del campo de entrenamiento 7.

El equipo 10 de Asuma consistió en Nara Shikamaru, Chouji Akimichi y Yamanaka Ino.

El Equipo 9 de Maito Guy constaba de Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, y Higurashi Tenten.

El Equipo 8 de Yuuhi Kurenai, costa de Inuzuka Kiba, Shino Abúrame y Hyuuga Hinata.

Los miembros restantes del Equipo 7 de Kakashi, eran Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura Haruno.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el grupo llegó a un claro donde estaba la piedra conmemorativa de Konoha.

"Está bien disponible y búsquenlo y vuelvan aquí en cinco minutos". - Ordeno Kakashi pero en ese momento ...

"Eso no es necesario jounin-san" - dijo una voz tranquila y todo el mundo girando su atención hacia donde estaba la voz.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la imagen que se presentan ante ellos

Ahí cerca de ellos, sentado en la posición de loto estaba un Naruto que medita y parece que su cosmos atrajo a varios animales hacia él.

En su cabeza había un par de pájaros.

Un cachorro de lobo estaba enroscado alrededor de su regazo que estaba usando como almohada.

Un cachorro de cervatillo también fue acariciando su mejilla y un cachorro de zorro estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello como una bufanda y también estaba ronroneando como Naruto el rascó las orejas y la cabeza ".

Envío de una sonrisa suave hacia ellos que hicieron los corazones de las niñas y los niños se armó de ritmos insospechados.

"Que guapo es" - se decía las niñas

El chico se presentó. - "Saludos, Mi nombre es Aioros".

Mirando a su con los ojos abiertos

\- "Disculpe ... pero ... ¿hijo hijo mis nuevos compañeros de equipo?" - que se hizo lo que hizo el grupo para salir complemento de su aturdimiento.

Levantando una mano en el aire, Kakashi dijo.

\- "Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, el jounin-sensei del Equipo 7, junto a mi están Uchiha Sasuke"

 **Sasuke:** "... Hum ... Hola ..."

 **Kakashi:** ... y Sakura Haruno ...

 **Sakura:** ... "H-hola"

 **Kakashi:** ... y son sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Saltando con entusiasmo Maito Chico una mano sostenida hacia sí mismo mientras se deslizaba en su postura de chico agradable

 **Maito:** ¡HOLA AIOROS! ... Mi nombre es Maito Guy ... jounin-sensei del equipo 9 ... A mi izquierda hijo mis alumnos juveniles Rock Lee ...

 **Rock:** "¡Yosh!"

 **Maito** : "Neji Hyuuga"

 **Neji:** "... Buen Día ..."

 **Maito:** "y Higurashi Tenten"

 **Tenten:** "H- Hola ... como estas".

Finalmente luchando por su rubor Kurenai se presento

 **Kurenai:** "Soy Yuuhi Kurenai y estos son mis alumnos Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru.

 **Kiba:** "Hola"

 **Akamaru:** "¡Arf! ¡Arf!"

 **Kurenai:** ... y ellos son es Abúrame Shino.

 **Shino:** Hola Aioros -Sam

 **Kurenai:** ... y Hinata Hyuuga ... .somos el equipo 8. "

 **Asuma:** "Por último es nuestro turno, esta es la próxima generación de Ino-Shika-Cho Equipo". 10. Se compone de Nara Shikamaru ...

 **Shikamaru:** "... problemático ..."

Asuma: "Ino Yamanaka"

 **Ino:** "¡Hola Guapo!"

 **Asuma:** ... y por último Akimichi Chouji ".

 **Chouji:** "¿Quieres algunas papitas?"

 **Aioros (Naruto):** "Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero voy a tener que declinar"

"¿Estás ciego?" - fue la pregunta directa Shikamaru se preocupó por que Naruto en un momento abrió los ojos.

 **Naruto** : "Oh, no Shikamaru - sama ... lo que pasa es que Shaka - El sensei me enseñó que uno puede ser un luchador consumado, incluso sin el sentido de la vista".

Naruto recordó que el santo de Virgo no era realmente ciego, que las arregló para pelear sus batallas y no confiar en su vista.

 **Kakashi:** "Muy bien, todos nos hemos presentado, vamos a seguir adelante con la sesión de entrenamiento conjunto. Vamos a empezar por completar un par de ejercicios ligeros ¿Entienden?"

Y todos, Hai.

"Disculpe Hatake-san" - dijo Naruto y Kakashi en se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa de los ojos.

"Por favor llámeme Kakashi-sensei, Aioros-kun y no dude en cualquier cosa". - Dijo Kakashi hacia su nuevo estudiante.

Una pequeña mueca se formó en el rostro de Naruto y él negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento Hatake-san, pero la única persona que llama el maestro quedo en el pasado". - Dijo Naruto algo triste.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Aioros -san?" - dijo un Rock Rock mientras miraba al nuevo miembro de escuadrón 7.

Y a continuación, una pequeña sonrisa triste sustituyó en el rostro de Naruto:

"Ustedes verán aunque nací aquí en Konoha ... soy un huérfano ... y las únicas personas que son la mayor parte de mi vida son mi jiji-chan, que así lo llamo de cariño al Sandaime y una familia de chefs ... una razón por la cual sobreviví durante tanto tiempo, pero yo sabía que algún día iban a desaparecer y tú solo solo una vez más ... pensé que mi destino era estar solo solo, sin familia o amigos ".

Por ahora todo el mundo le estaba dando su atención, pero ninguno más que Neji mientras escuchaba atentamente, Naruto continuo.

"Pero, cuando pensé que toda la esperanza estaba perdida en el vino ... literalmente como el mismo, que iluminó toda mi vida y expulsa la oscuridad fuera de mi en un solo día".

\- Y todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba empezando a llorar.

"Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando al día siguiente él vino y me pidió que me fuera con él ... Me quedé muy contento y todavía puedo recordar que el sol estaba tan brillante que le daba un aspecto más impresionante, que se lo veía en su rostro y sonrisa ... y para los próximos 6 años me pusieron a través de un riguroso entrenamiento ... pero todo lo que valía la pena el solo para ver su sonrisa y sentir sus alabanzas y abrazos ".

Por ahora el más emocional de los presentes también lloraban mientras escuchaban.

"El hombre que me dio todo, aparte de sus técnicas ... .medio su amor y bondad se convirtió en mi muy padre en todo, un pesar de que no era su hijo de sangre ... .pero luego cuando pensé que nada podría ser mejor un ejército atacó el lugar en el que vivimos, mi maestro luchó honorablemente y derrotado muchos soldados enemigos ".

Haciendo una pausa por un segundo para limpiar los ojos de Naruto continuó con su relato.

"Y al final el enemigo sacó un que cambió el rumbo de la batalla a favor.

Una pared gigante separó al enemigo y nuestro líder ... y él, junto con su hermano y otras 10 personas sacrificaron sus propias vidas y las almas solo para hacer un agujero a través de la pared por lo que el resto de nosotros podríamos pasar. Y así ... Al final nos las arreglamos para salvar a nuestro líder y la derrota de nuestro enemigo. ... el desapareció ... yo ni siquiera le di un entierro porque la explosión que hizo de sus poderes combinados vaporiza todo a su alrededor en una explosión de luz brillante ". - dijo Riendo amargamente terminó su cuento y apoyó la cabeza y miró a la cara de horror de Kakashi.

"Así que espero que entiendan eso Kakashi-san. Lo siento si lo ofendí, pero no quise faltarle ... .de verdad lo siento ... pero puedo retirarme por un momento señor"

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza con una expresión triste y retirarse los genin.

Naruto lentamente de pie en silencio entró en uno de los muchos pequeños bosques que rodeaban el monumento de piedra.

Un silencio poco después visto como el rubio desapareció en el bosque.

"Saben una cosa ... No estaba mintiendo".

Todos miraron hacia Neji.

Todos y especialmente el equipo 9 y Hinata se sorprendieron al ver estoico y Hyuuga frente al monumento de piedra derramar un par de lágrimas.

"Yo estaba viendo su corazón y cerebro con mi Byakugan (ojo blanco) y no he encontrado ningún rastro de mentira en el él".

Mirando hacia el bosque Neji sentía que podía simpatizar con el rubio.

Sin saberlo el Uchiha, comparte los mismos pensamientos como el prodigio de Hyuuga.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

 _ **En las cámaras del consejo**_

Hiruzen convoco a una reunión

"Gracias a todos por venir. La razón por la que los llamó a todos aquí es porque Naruto Uzumaki ha regresado a la aldea".

La habitación estalló en una conversación después de escuchar esto.

"¿Dónde ha estado nuestra arma Hiruzen?" Un hombre con una bastón preguntó.

Hiruzen suspiró, sabiendo que Danzo sería el primero en hacer una pregunta.

"No es un arma Danzo, cuantas veces a lo dicho, Naruto es solo un niño que tiene un demonio sellado en él y además Minato nunca quiso que lo vean o lo usen como arma". Dijo mientras soplaba en su pipa.

Danzo negó con la cabeza.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" Preguntó, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Hiruzen.

"Está con su equipo de Genin en este momento". Fue la respuesta que recibió Danzo.

Danzo asintió en mejora.

"Bien. Sería un desperdicio dejar Jinchuuriki no mar un ninja". Él dijo.

Una vez más, Hiruzen suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo ha sido el joven Naruto Hokage-sama?" Preguntó Tsume Inuzuka.

Ella conocía a Naruto muy bien, debido a que Kushina era su mejor amiga y que tenía un consejo civil, Naruto no podía ser adoptado, cuando podía defender a las palizas de los aldeanos.

Siendo madre, no le gustaba ver que un niño era odiado por algo sobre lo que no tenía control.

"Por lo que pude ver, lo está haciendo bien" - El profesor dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Aquí dice que un tal Aioros lo sacó de la aldea ... ¿Es correcta esta información?" Danzo preguntó.

Hiruzen asintió mientras miraba a Danzo pasar el archivo de Naruto a los otros miembros del consejo.

"¿Todavía tiene una lealtad hacia la aldea? Este Aioros podría haber convertido a nuestro Jinchuuriki contra nosotros. Debería ser vigilado". Danzo dijo.

Algunos de los miembros se inscribieron con la cabeza mientras que algunos negaban con la cabeza.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿De verdad crees que Naruto se volverá contra la aldea? ¡Es el niño que lo gritó un cualquiera que quiera ser el Hokage! ... ¡La protección de este pueblo corre en su sangre!" - Hiashi Hyuuga gritó.

Para Hiashi, que era amigo de Minato y por la misma razón que Tsume no pudo adoptarlo por culpa del consejo civil ...

 **Hiashi:** no creen que ya era el malo que el pueblo odiara al hijo de su héroe, pero que actuara como si fuera un espía o un criminal ... No ... Yo no voy a tolerar esto.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Hiashi en este asunto Danzo, Naruto no fue sacado de este pueblo por la fuerza, Él se fue por su propia cuenta ... .Aioros también entrenó un Naruto durante 6 años ... .hace poco Naruto dijo que entreno todavía más para perfeccionar sus técnicas, aparte de que dijo que su maestro murió en una gran batalla, hace 6 años, aunque en su cara todavía veía el dolor por la muerte de Aioros-san, jamás vi un Naruto tan feliz, tan lleno de vida a Aioros -San le voy a estar eternamente agradecido por entrenar a Naruto, por cuidarlo cuando nadie más lo hace, por tratarlo como a una persona, para que te sientas allí y pienses que se lastime a este pueblo ... Danzo, estoy tan avergonzada de ti ". Hiruzen dijo.

Danzo guardó silencio por unos momentos antes de ponerse de pie. "Voy a dejar que esto termine por ahora Hiruzen. Esto no ha terminado". Dijo antes de irse.

Con Danzo saliendo, Hiruzen suspiró. "¿Hay algo más que debamos discutir?" Preguntó. Rápidamente.

Hiashi se buena. "¿Dónde viviría el joven Naruto, ahora que está de regreso?

Hiruzen asintió y sonrió.

"No te preocupes, el vivirá en su antiguo departamento, pero si decides vivir en otro lado, se lo hare ... Esta reunión se suspenderá".

Continuara ...


	7. Perro Vs Centauro

Capítulo 7

 **Perro contra Centauro**

_- Anteriormente - _

 _ **Hiashi:**_ _no creen que ya era suficientemente malo que el pueblo odiara al hijo de su héroe, pero que actuara como si fuera un espía o un criminal…No… Yo no voy a tolerar esto._

 _"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Hiashi en este asunto Danzo, Naruto no fue sacado de este pueblo por la fuerza, Él se fue por su propia cuenta….Aioros también entrenó a Naruto durante 6 años ….hace poco Naruto me dijo que entreno todavía más para perfeccionar sus técnicas , aparte que dijo su maestro murió en una gran batalla, hace 6 años , aunque en su cara todavía veía el dolor por la muerte de Aioros- san, jamás vi a Naruto tan feliz, tan lleno de vida, a Aioros –San le voy a estar eternamente agradecido por entrenar a Naruto, por cuidarlo cuando nadie más lo haría, por tratarlo como a una persona, para que tú te sientas allí y pienses que dañaría a este pueblo ... Danzo, estoy tan avergonzada de ti." Hiruzen dijo._

 _Danzo guardó silencio por unos momentos antes de ponerse de pie. "Voy a dejar que esto termine por ahora Hiruzen. Esto no ha terminado". Dijo antes de irse._

 _Con Danzo saliendo, Hiruzen suspiró. "¿Hay algo más que debamos discutir?" Preguntó. Rápidamente._

 _Hiashi se levantó. "¿Dónde viviría el joven Naruto, ahora que está de regreso?_

 _Hiruzen asintió y sonrió._

 _"No te preocupes, el vivirá en su antiguo departamento, pero si él decide vivir en otro lado, se lo hare…. Esta reunión se suspenderá"._

_- Continuamos - _

Después de 20 minutos, veían a Naruto caminando hacia ellos con los ojos todavía cerrados.

 **Aioros (Naruto)** : "Pido disculpas por mí... desliz, nunca volverá a suceder Kakashi-san."

 **Kakashi:** "No hay necesidad de disculparse Aioros-san. Todos tenemos nuestros problemas y dolores pasados, ayudar a un miembro del equipo es el camino al trabajo en equipo y aquí en Konoha el trabajo en equipo es la clave para que nuestra fuerza."

 **Aioros (Naruto)** : "Ya veo..."

 **Asuma:** "Bueno, ahora que está todo aclarado, tenemos que completar el entrenamiento conjunta, para eso todos vinimos aquí."

Asintiendo Aioros (Naruto) se inclinó ante él también. "Por supuesto, me disculpo por perder el tiempo Sarutobi-san."

 **Kurenai:** "Muy bien, ahora vamos a, haremos unos pequeños combates, Si alguien tiene alguna objeción favor expresarlas ahora."

El silencio era todo lo que necesitaba saber lo que ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de Maito Gai para continuar.

 **Maito Gai** : "¡YOSH! Las parejas que se enfrentan unos a otros, la primera lucha será ¡Shino-kun vs Sasuke-kun!" dibujo asiente en silencio de los dos.

 **Maito Gai** : "La segunda pelea será entre el juvenil Rock Lee y Neji -kun!" La respuesta de Lee era fuerte y emocionado 'Yosh ", mientras que su compañero de equipo más maduro y estoico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

 **Maito Gai** : "En la tercera lucha Sakura-kun se enfrentará Ino-kun!"

Las dos chicas se volvieron para mirar a los demás con las chispas que salen de sus ojos, que dieron lugar a la formación de gotas de sudor en la mayoría de las personas, mientras que Naruto se limitó a sonreír divertidamente.

 **Maito Gai** : "la cuarta Lucha será entre Chouji-kun y el juvenil Tenten-kun!"

Los dos en cuestión miraron el uno al otro y envió una educada sonrisa y guiño a uno del otro.

 **Maito Gai** : "la Lucha cinco serán libradas por Shikamaru-kun y Hinata-kun!"

Los dos sólo perdonaron unos a otros una mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

O en caso de Hinata una temblorosa.

 **Maito Gai** : "Y, finalmente, el último combate será Kiba-kun y su Akamaru contra Aioros-kun"

"¡Yahoo!" -exclamó Kiba cuando se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Espero que tu dispuesto a perder chico rubio porque yo no me voy a detener… ¿Verdad Akamaru?" pero el equipo 8 tenía cara de sorpresa que el cachorro no contestó y se limitó a mirar al rubio ahora meditando y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo.

"Akamaru…oye… ¿estás bien?" -preguntó un Kiba preocupado antes de volverse para mirar al rubio. "Hey Aioros… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mejor amigo?"

La expresión del rubio no cambió en absoluto, pero le responde al Inuzuka.

"Nada Kiba-san, sus instintos animales debe estar diciéndole que dude y el miedo a enfrentarse a un rival que es claramente más fuerte que él."

Esto confundió a muchos y enfureció a Kiba aún más, pero se volvió a donde esta Akamaru tratando de consolar al cachorro.

Él tendrá su oportunidad para pelear muy pronto.

Sinónimo de interrupciones más los combates de promoción.

El primer partido comenzó y Shino Abúrame liberó sus insectos y les mandó a atacar hacia el vengador de pelo negro. Pero fueron repelidos rápidamente por una Katon: Goukakyuu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego), que dio lugar a Shino perder el partido de no perder más de sus bichitos preciosos. Aunque la batalla fue rápida Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido por todo el odio que el Uchiha soltó cuando quemó los bichos.

El segundo partido fue Taijutsu puro entre los expertos en Taijutsu. La lucha se prolongó durante mucho tiempo con los dos antes todo de Neji se las arregló para golpear a Lee con el puño suave, que hizo que el clon de Gai perderá para evitar lesiones más internos. Aún así el prodigio Hyuuga no salía esta lucha sin sufrir él mismo un buen número de lesiones. Naruto En general fue un poco impresionado por su habilidad. A pesar de que no era nada para él, era un espectáculo impresionante para un Shinobi.

La tercera pelea es que se puede llamar que era patética en su opinión. Las dos chicas, básicamente, el intercambio de golpes, hasta la rubia lograron atravesar la mente de Sakura con su Jutsu secreto la Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mente Cuerpo Interruptor Técnica). Ino utilizo el cuerpo de Sakura, la obligo a renunciar, por lo que la victoria fue para la Yamanaka.

La cuarta pelea Naruto divertía más. Separado de Chouji corriendo y agitando las manos como un pollo al intentar invadir el tiro del maestro de armas precisa. Eso fue hasta que su sensei le sobornó con una comida de todo lo que puede comer en el restaurante de la barbacoa local de su equipo por lo general iban.

El miembro del clan Akimichi ahora motivado utilizó su Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Tamaño Técnica) para inflar literalmente a sí mismo como un globo y continuó a hacerse una bola gigante con su Nikudan Sensha (Tanque humano).

Y ahora como antes que era un juego de 'etiqueta', pero esta vez Chouji estaba persiguiendo a Tenten. Eso continuó durante un tiempo hasta que Tenten tropezó con una roca y Chouji no poder detenerse, se voló sobre ella y ambos se estrellaron contra varios árboles.

La quinta pelea ni siquiera luchó como Shikamaru acaba perdiendo…porque todo para él era problemático… todo el mundo tenía una gran gota de sudor o en caso de Naruto sacudir la cabeza y reír divertidamente.

Y entonces llegó a la sexta pelea.

"¡YOSH!" llegó la voz fuerte de Maito Gai como literalmente temblaba de emoción pura. El hombre era como un niño de 5 años lleno de azúcar combinado con esteroides.

"Y ahora por fin tenemos el sexto y último partido para el día de hoy ... ¡Kiba-kun frente al nuevo y misterioso Aioros-kun!" exclamó Gai como Kiba y Naruto caminaron hasta la mitad de un campo vacío.

Una sonrisa arrogante estaba tirando en la boca del Inuzuka y una expresión neutra y tranquila en el Santo de Sagitario.

Mirando a su alrededor Naruto que se sienta pequeño Akamaru no se movió, que se puso mirando fijamente con una expresión de miedo.

Deslizándose en el estilo de Taijutsu de su clan el Inuzuka tratado de enfadar a su oponente con un poco de charla de la basura.

"¡OYE AIOROS! ... ¡Espero que te guste el sabor de la tierra!" - sin embargo, un pesar de sus esfuerzos por la expresión en la cara del Santo Rubio era algo nuevo y solo estaba mirando fijamente a su oponente.

El Inuzuka frunció el ceño con ira al no obtener una reacción de la rubia.

"¿Están listos?" vino la voz dulce y melódica de Kurenai al que Kiba respondió con un sonoro "Hai", mientras que el Santo de Sagitario se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Compartir una mirada con el otro antes de volver a la atención de nuevo en la lucha Kurenai, la mano y marcadamente baja en una chuleta.

"¡Comiencen!"

Agachándose rápidamente por el Inuzuka concentró su chacra y lo distribuyó alrededor de su cuerpo Kiba estaba utilizando el Shikyaku no Jutsu (técnica de Cuatro Patas). "¡Prepárate para perder! Tsuga (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)" gritó el chico salvaje mientras corría hacia el Santo y saltó mientras usaba su chacra para hacer girar para sí mismo para convertirse en un tornado en miniatura en dirección a Naruto.

El Caballero dorado de Sagitario quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos y luego, cuando el Inuzuka estaba justo en frente ... de pronto para sorpresa de los espectadores y en especial para el Uchiha.

Naruto rápidamente metió su mano derecha en el tornado, tomando el tobillo de Kiba y destruyendo el tornado, después lo arrasó y lo lanzo contra un árbol.

Volviendo hacia el público sorprendido y estupefacto ... incluyendo al Uchiha

Naruto hizo una pregunta simple "¿Creo que me has sido un poco la mano?"

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

Continuara ...


	8. Camino al los exámenes Chunin

Capitulo 8

 **Camino al examen Chunin**

Dos meses más tarde, nos encontramos con el equipo 7 en espera de sus sentidos en un puente al azar en Konoha.

El Uchiha estaba actualmente apoyado en el lado derecho del puente y estaba teniendo problemas para decidir, ya veremos un Naruto o sí mismo, después de unos minutos decidió lo segundo.

Sakura estaba molesta ... se notaba varias venas en su frente, por la tardanza de su Sensei, podría estarlo.

Y en cuanto al nuevo miembro del equipo, Aioros estaba meditando en la parte superior del poste, mientras usaba su nuevo protector sobre los ojos.

El chico rubio en voz baja dijo: "Él está aquí". Y a su palabra el jonin pelo gris apareció en una nube de humo.

"¡LLEGA TARDE!" chilló la chica pelirroja, varias aves que huyen de miedo

Poniéndose de pie y hacia abajo, cuando llegaste al suelo, el rubio hacia abajo antes de que él se levantara entre el Uchiha y la Haruno y lentamente extendió su mano hacia Kakashi.

"Mi papel ... por favor Kakashi-san" -preguntó el rubio haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo parpadean y miran a él en la confusión mientras que solo uno de Kakashi se amplió por un segundo antes de que se convirtió en su sonrisa de ojos de la marca.

"No lo sé-" iba a decir Kakashi cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Por favor, no hagas el tonto Kakashi-san, se acerca de los exámenes Chunin." - dijo Naruto.

Kakashi dio un suspiró y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

"Esos son los documentos de la investigación para los exámenes de Chunin. Si ustedes quieren desean aumentar su rango de Genin a Chunin ... pero estos exámenes son opcionales". dijo Kakashi

El apretón suave del papel se puede escuchar como el vengador Uchiha apretó el puño como el fuego del odio en sus ojos.

La Haruno estaba pensando mucho ... pero la llevó a tomar esa decisión ... "No es por mi para ganar el amor de Sasuke-kun" .- pensó la chica.

"¡Grandioso! Mañana a las 12 del día en el aula 301 de la Academia donde estoy llevando a cabo el examen. Estoy deseando ver lo pasas" - Dijo Kakashi antes de perderse en una nube de humo.

Sakura les envió una sonrisa nerviosa "Todos vamos a hacer nuestro mejor Sasuke-kun, Aioros ... -" y se quedo callada de pronto.

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue Aioros-san?" se le preguntó a sí misma

Y en cuanto a Sasuke. "Hm ..." Sí ... estaba aquí hace un momento.

El Santo rubio de Sagitario, había vuelto al poste de electricidad mientras hablaba con su amigo.

"Así que ... ¿Qué piensa usted de todo esto Kurama?" Preguntó el rubio mentalmente como expulsado por el cosmos para detectar la competencia entrante.

El Zorro gigante se burló: - "Por favor, Naruto ... Nadie en este continente, sea una amenaza para ti, incluso ..." - pero de pronto Kurama se quedo callado.

"Naruto, siento la presencia de algunos hermanos" - dijo el Zorro.

'Vamos a ver ...' - reflexionó el rubio mientras enviaba un pulso cósmico alrededor de todo el pueblo.

"Hmm ... ¿4 Jinchuuriki?" - murmuro Naruto

"¿Cuatro?" -preguntó el más fuerte de los nueve Bijus, mientras su contenedor asintió.

"Puedo ver que los dos son cerca de 12/14 años de edad, mientras que los otros son alrededor de 32/17." Kurama se rascó el hocico, ya que estaba pensando en algo

"Hmm ... Puedo sentir, un Matatabi, Chomei ya Gyuki ya Shukaku". Y luego una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Kyuubi.

"Ah ... ¡no puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones!" Dijo muy feliz Kurama

"Te entiendo" Dijo Naruto antes de mirar hacia abajo, sonrió divertidamente ... "Este va a ser divertido".

Se aclaró la garganta, dijo: "llegan Tarde ... ninjas de Kumo".

Continuara ...


	9. Camino al los exámenes Chunin - parte 2

Capítulo 9

 **Camino al los exámenes Chunin - parte 2**

_- Anteriormente-_

" _Naruto, siento la presencia de algunos hermanos" - dijo el Zorro._

 _'Vamos a ver ...', reflexionó el rubio mientras enviaba un pulso cósmico alrededor de todo el pueblo._

 _"Hmm ... ¿4 Jinchuuriki?" - murmuro Naruto._

 _"¿Cuatro?" -preguntó el más fuerte de los nueve Bijus, mientras su contenedor asintió._

 _"Puedo ver que los dos son cerca de 12/14 años de edad, mientras que los otros son alrededor de 32/17." Kurama se rascó el hocico, ya que estaba pensando en algo_

" _Hmm ... Puedo sentir, un Matatabi, Chomei ya Gyuki ya Shukaku". Y luego una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Kyuubi._

" _Ah ... ¡no puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones!" Dijo muy feliz Kurama_

" _Te entiendo" - Dijo Naruto antes de mirar hacia abajo, sonrió divertidamente ... "Este va a ser divertido"._

 _Se aclaró la garganta, dijo: "llegan Tarde ... ninjas de Kumo"._

_- Continuamos- _

Los ninjas de Kumo se arriesgaron con la voz, buscando a la persona que las dijo y vió una figura sentada en el poste, pensaron que era difícil decirlo con el sol, deslumbraba en sus ojos.

"Oh ..." cuando lo vieron notaron que era un joven de unos 16 o 17 años.

"Pido disculpas, voy a bajar ahora". - Y la figura, se puso de pie y dio un salto.

El giro en el aire, aterrizo a un nivel de distancia del grupo de Kumo.

Mirando hacia él visto un ninja masculino alto con largo pelo de punta hasta su espalda.

El chico llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color negro con una imagen de un Centauro, junto con pantalones largos de color azul oscuro y botas negras.

Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de cinta roja. Él también tenía su protector de Konoha sobre sus ojos.

Ellos miraron el santo se acercó con cautela, se detuvo justo ante Kirabi

El rubio hizo algo que sorprendió al ninja de Kumo.

"Hola. Soy Aioros y yo mandaron aquí para darles la bienvenida y le deseamos buena suerte en los exámenes Chunin".

Extendió su mano hacia Kirabi en un intento de estrechar la mano del hombre mayor.

"Yo me llamo Kirabi y este es mi equipo ..." dijo el jounin y el rubio solo sonrió cortésmente.

"Encantado de conocerte Kirabi-san". Naruto entonces apretó la mano del hombre de piel morena que lo hizo en un pequeño crujido que solo él y Kirabi escuchó.

Los ojos del joven negro tienen una sacudida de dolor que recorre la mano, pero que lo cubanos con una sonrisa falsa.

"¡Encantado de conocerte!" liberando las manos del joven Naruto metió las manos en el bolsillo y comenzó a caminar junto a ellos.

El hizo un gesto y dijo: "Estoy ansioso de enfrentar mañana al equipo Shinobi de Kumo en el examen".

Y el santo rubio giró a la derecha y desapareció en un callejón.

"¿Quién demonios era ese monstruo?" - Preguntó Karui mientras observaba el santo de oro desaparecer.

"Sea quien sea ... no hay ningún debilucho". - la voz sorprendentemente fría de Kirabi mientras miraba a su mano derecha.

Eso dio lugar a reacciones de sorpresa de los ninjas Kumo.

¿Qué quieres decir Kirabi-sensei? "- Fue la voz de un Omoi sorprendido cuando volvió a mirar a su sensei.

"El me apretó la mano." - dijo Kirabi.

"Entonces, ¿qué sensei?" - Karui dijo, pero recibió una mirada de Kirabi que la hizo cerrar la boca.

"Él la rompió". - Dijo el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi.

"¿Cómo que la rompió?" - Samui pregunta en voz baja mientras que ella también se quedó mirando a su sensei confundida.

Suspirando el rapero se llevó la mano derecha hacia arriba y vio cómo sus estudiantes y los ojos de Yugito ensanchadas con horror.

"¿Quieres decir qué ...?" cuestionado Yugito.

El rapero asintió "Sí ... ese sujeto rompió mi mano".

Luego se volvió hacia sus estudiantes

"Él dijo que iba a participar en el examen, que si tenía cuidado si alguno de ustedes se enfrentaba a él ... no es un genín normal".

Y Samui en su momento, dijo una palabra que casi resume su situación real. "No es genial".

Continuara ...


	10. Biografia de Naruto de Sagitario

**Biografía de Naruto**

 **Nombre:** Naruto "Aioros" Namikaze Uzumaki / Naruto de Sagitario.

 **Elemento** : Relámpago…

 **Santo de Athena** : Sagitario.

 **Clasificación** : Caballero Dorado.

 **Nivel de Cosmo** : séptimo sentido, y probablemente a la par con los dioses.

 **Maestros:** Aioros de Sagitario y Shaka de Virgo y los demás caballeros dorados.

 **Técnicas:** Flecha de Oro de Sagitario que es una técnica en la cual se hace uso del arco que es parte del accesorio de la armadura de Sagitario.

Trueno Atómico y Ruptura Infinita, además Naruto aprendió ciertas técnicas de los demás caballeros, como el Rayo de Plasma y el tornado de estrellas del hermano de su maestro, Aioria de Leo.

 **Le gusta:** Su maestro (s), Sarutobi, Kiki, Los Santos de Bronce legendarios, sus amigos, Athena.

 **No le gusta** : Hades, hipócritas, Santos desleales, y aquellos que amenazan a sus amigos y a Athena.

 **Biografía corta** : Naruto es un "huérfano" , que viene de la aldea de Konoha, nadie en la aldea sabe que él es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y la Habanera Sangrienta Kushina Uzumaki, por desgracia ambos "murieron" en el ataque del Kyuubi el 10 de octubre , a pocos minutos del nacimiento de Naruto.

Debido a que sus padres tenían muchos enemigos , Minato tenía enemigos en Iwa debido ya que en la tercera gran guerra ninja, el acabo con un gran cantidad de soldados y Kushina tenía enemigos en Kumo debido a que por órdenes del Sandaime Raikage , fue secuestrada cuando era niña, para ser llevada a Kumo y así hacerse con el poder del clan Uzumaki y si ambas aldeas se enteraban que ellos dejaron un hijo, no dudarían en destruir a Konoha , en el caso de Iwa , hacerle pagar al hijo el pecado de su padre y a Kumo para tener a un Uzumaki en su aldea.

Cuando tenía 6 años, fue encontrado por Aioros de Sagitario mientras él estaba en una misión enviada por el Patriarca del Santuario, debido a una paliza de parte de los aldeanos quedo herido

Aioros quien habia revivido después de la batalla de Athena contra Poseidón, vio su potencial y con permiso del Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, se fue de Konoha para iniciar su entrenamiento en Grecia con su nuevo maestro.

Allí fue declarado un prodigio y probablemente el heredero a la armadura dorada de Sagitario, tanto para el orgullo y la felicidad de Aioros y de los demás caballeros, los cuales algunos le enseñaron alunas de sus técnicas, debido al tipo de Cosmo que Naruto Posee.

No obstante que se vio interrumpida por uno de los grandes rivales y enemigos de Atenea… Hades.

Con la muerte de sus maestros Aioros y de los demás Santos de oro, dejaron en Naruto una profunda depresión al joven Santo, pero con la ayuda de los Santos de Bronce y su mejor amigo Kiki que también perdió a su maestro Mu de Aries, gracias a ellos, Naruto completo su riguroso entrenamiento y después de 6 años, Naruto sintió que ya podía usar con honor la armadura de Sagitario, convirtiéndose en protectores de Atenea.

Los antiguos caballeros de Bronce también ganaron las armaduras de Oro.

Ahora regreso a Konoha, para cumplir una promesa al Sandaime.

Lo que Naruto no sospecha, es que sus padres están vivos y están en poder de Danzo Shimura, uno de los concejales y que hará lo que sea para capturarlo y convertirlo en un arma.


	11. El Arquero se encuentra con Ichibi

Capítulo 10

 **El Arquero se encuentra con Ichibi.**

Al día siguiente a las 10 am, podemos ver el equipo 7 caminando hacia la academia.

Las manos de Aioros (Naruto) estaban en sus bolsillos mientras se camina con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, la cara de Sasuke con una ligera mueca de fastidio y la de la pelirrosa era un manojo de nervios.

De pronto Naruto escucho un grito, un grito de un niño para ser exactos.

El rubio se detuvo y fue hacia donde escucho ese grito, causando confusión de sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Aioros-san a dónde vas?" -preguntó Sakura.

Leonel le dio una suave sonrisa y respondió.

"Tengo algo que hacer… ¿Por qué no se adelantan?...después los alcanzare… ¿de acuerdo?"

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que Sakura lo siguera.

Volviendo su atención de nuevo en la dirección de donde vino el grito, continuó caminando hacia allí.

Al llegar a su destino, Aioros (Naruto) vio a un genin de Suna que llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje de gato negro con un bulto en su espalda junto con marcas moradas en su rostro.

También había una Kunoichi de pelo rubio con un ventilador gigante en la espalda de pie detrás de su también lleva un protector de Suna.

"¡Pide disculpas por chocar contra mí, maldito mocoso!" - bramó el genin vistiendo el traje de gato.

La chica detrás de él suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras el niño en sus brazos lo miró con una mirada llorosa.

"Vamos cara de Gato, esa no es forma de tratar a un niño... especialmente uno tan importante como el nieto del Sandaime." - dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a los tres su habitual sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Los ojos muy abiertos de Kankuro se posaron en el chico rubio, lentamente bajo al chico y este huyo.

Después de que Naruto lo vio irse, se centró su atención en la Kunoichi.

"Ustedes tres, están aquí para el examen Chunin… ¿verdad?" - preguntó Naruto.

La Kunoichi al verlo tenía un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

"H-Hai..." respondió Temari mientras continuaba mirando fijamente el rostro del Santo de Sagitario.

Y entonces Temari analizo sus palabras y parpadeó confusamente por un segundo. "¿Tres? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Aioros señaló hacia un árbol y simplemente dijo

"Estoy hablando de la persona oculta en ese árbol, ustedes tienen la energía similar por lo que pensé que vinieron juntos."

Antes de la Kunoichi rubia podría responder, un remolino de arena, apareció mostrando a un Shinobi de cabello rojo llevando una calabaza gigante en su espalda.

La cara de la chica se puso aún más pálida que antes mientras ella y el otro ninja de Suna miró con miedo al pelirrojo.

"Eres una vergüenza, Kankuro..." vino la voz monótona del pelirrojo Shinobi de Suna mientras miraba hacia Kankuro con apatía.

"L-lo siento Gaara... nunca vuelva a suceder lo prometo…" - mirándolo fijamente durante unos segundos más Gaara finalmente dirigió su atención hacia el santo rubio.

"Me disculpo por mis hermanos, soy Sabaku no Gaara y estos son mis hermanos Kankuro y Temari y estamos aquí para los exámenes de Chunin."

El santo rubio asintió con la cabeza y extendió su mano hacia Gaara.

"Espero con interés tener una batalla contra ti... Ichibi no Jinchuuriki-san." susurró Naruto tan sólo él y Gaara podía oír.

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego cambio a una sonrisa sedienta de sangre. "¿Sabes sobre mi madre...?...Madre tendrá su sangre Konoha ninja'" -exclamó Gaara llamar la atención de sus dos hermanos mientras miraban hacia el santo y su hermano.

Sonriendo amablemente Naruto ligeramente apretó la mano de Gaara.

-Lo dudo, porque antes te mataría con una Flecha dorada, nuestros niveles son muy diferentes- dijo Naruto, para sorpresa de Gaara, de pronto el ninja de Suna vio detrás de Naruto la imagen de un Centauro con arco y flecha.

Gaara lo miraba a lo que parecía ser una mezcla de shock, sorpresa y un toque de... ¿miedo?

"Fue un placer conocerte Sabaku-san... pero tengo que irme si no me quiero perder el examen." - Dijo Naruto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó con sus manos metidas en el bolsillo.

"¿Quién era ese tipo?" - preguntó Kankuro mientras observaba el santo alejarse más de ellos.

"Quienquiera que fuese, no importará pronto... aunque él era lindo." - Dijo Temari como un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Un pequeño murmullo ganó su atención mientras se miraban a su hermano sin soltar su rostro.

"H-Hey Gaara, ¿qué pasa?" - preguntó Kankuro mientras veía en lo que su hermano estaba haciendo con una expresión confusa y preocupada.

"hay que desconfiar de esa persona... Quienquiera que sea madre tiene miedo de él..." habló el Jinchuuriki psicótica mientras trataba de escuchar su voz de su "madre"...

Los rostros de sus hermanos palidecieron una vez más a medida que se miraron entre sí.

Se preguntaban qué clase de monstruo era ese tipo, si un Biju tenía miedo de él.

Diez minutos más tarde podemos ver al rubio caminar por los pasillos con sus compañeros de equipo.

"Aioros-san, ¿qué tenías que hacer?" - preguntó Sakura como el caminó hasta una escalera que conduce al primer piso.

"No mucho Haruno-san, sólo me reuní con algunas personas." - Respondió el santo.

"Oh... Bueno está bien." Dijo Sakura mientras se detenían a ver dos o más docenas de otros genin frente a la puerta que tenía el número 301 en ella.

Tomando un breve vistazo Naruto puede ver claramente el número era 201, pero permaneció en silencio y lentamente se alejó y camino hacia la otra escalera.

Camino hasta la puerta con el número correcto sobre ella y la abrió.

Cuando entro al salón, puso una sonrisa de cortesía y vio un lugar vacío cerca de una esquina, se sentó en forma de loto y comenzó a meditar, Naruto presintió que iba a pasar algo puesto que cuando paso cerca de un chico de cabello blanco, olía a serpiente.

Algún tiempo después, un Sasuke cansado y magullado y una nerviosa y preocupada Sakura entraron junto con Rock Lee.

Pronto fueron recibidos por los otros novatos de Konoha, Naruto perdió interés en la discusión y envío un pulso de cosmos de sentir toda la energía del lugar.

Gaara y su equipo estaba allí, junto con el equipo de Kumo que se reunió ayer, pero había también otro Jinchuuriki en el aula. Una chica de pelo verde menta con los ojos de color ámbar y un protector de la frente de Taki estaba sentado alrededor de sus otros dos compañeros de equipo.

¿Hey Kurama?- preguntó Naruto.

"Sí… ¿dime mocoso?" respondió el gruñón del Kyuubi, por haber interrumpido su siesta.

'¿Quién es contenedor es esa chica que usa el protector de Taki?' -preguntó el Santo.

"Hmm... A juzgar por el olor de escarabajos en la que estoy seguro de que ella es probablemente Nanabi."- dijo Kurama.

'¿Nanabi? ….ah… ¿Quieres decir que el escarabajo de 7 colas alado? – dijo Naruto enfocando su cosmos se puede intuir muchos escarabajos que se mueven en su cuerpo muy parecido al clan Abúrame.

"Sí, ahora déjame en paz Quiero terminar mi siesta." - Habló el más fuerte Biju ya que cortó la comunicación y se volvió a dormir.

"Este Zorro es más perezoso que un Nara" Pensó el Santo de Sagitario.

Y escucho un grito y lo que vio, puso una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"¡Dame todo lo que tengas en este monstruo llamado Aioros!" - gritó Kiba Inuzuka al chico de cabello blanco, llamado la atención al equipo de Kumo.

Levantando las manos en señal de rendición el chico se encogió de hombros y cogió una tarjeta en blanco de una baraja de cartas, la cual puso en el suelo y canalizo chacra en ella haciéndola girar al poco rato apareció la misma tarjeta con su retrato de Naruto.

"Vamos a ver... Aioros de Konoha." - El muchacho se detuvo a rascarse la cabeza mientras sus ojos se estrecharon durante una fracción de segundo.

"Eso es extraño... La única información que hay es su nombre todo el resto de información, es de alto secreto que sólo el Hokage tiene acceso." - declaró la adolescente de pelo blanco que llamó la sorpresa de todos los equipos alrededor de ellos, ya que voltearon la cabeza para mirar al Santo de Sagitario meditando en la esquina.

Esto parecía sólo incrementar la ira de Kiba, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, una nube gigante de humo llamó la atención de todo el mundo, miraron a un hombre apareció de pronto.

"Está bien… ¡escuchen gusanos!" dijo el hombre lleno de cicatrices que llevaba un pañuelo con el protector de la frente de Konoha en él.

"¡Voy a ser tu supervisor para la primera parte del examen Chunin!... ¡Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki!"

Exclamó el ahora llamado Ibiki con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro que hizo que más de uno casi se hiciera en sus pantalones.

'Bueno... esto va a ser interesante. "Pensó el Santo de Oro.

Continuara…


	12. Comienza el examen escrito

**Capítulo 11**

 **¡Comienza Los exámenes!**

Al ver como lo había hecho su completa atención, el hombre colocó una gran pila de papeles sobre su escritorio con una fuerte explosión.

"Escuchen ustedes, pedazos de escoria..." su voz resonó en todo el salón de clases el hombre envió una mirada afilada hacia los potenciales candidatos a Chunin...

"La primera parte del examen será por escrito… ¡Tendrán 45 minutos!" - dijo Ibiki.

Hubo protestas en todo el salón, pero Ibiki golpeo la pizarra que estaba detrás de él.

"¡Cállense!" - Ibiki gritó - "No me importa lo que todos piensan…ustedes quería entrar a este examen y si no te gusta, la puerta está abierta y se van cuando quieran."

Para llegar a su punto más a través de él señaló hacia las dos grandes puertas de roble detrás de él.

"Mientras que estén en esta aula, soy la ley aquí… ¿entienden gusanos?" la respuesta fue varios guiños temerosos.

"Hmm... A juzgar por las múltiples reacciones de miedo, debe ser un experto en tortura."- Pensó el santo como él tarareaba para sí mientras observaba su competencia.

 _"Sin embargo..."_ \- él fácilmente diviso a los hermanos de la arena entre la multitud, mientras que los dos mayores tenían varias gotas de sudor cayendo por el rostro, el más joven, Gaara estaba mirando el supervisor con una expresión estoica.

La única emoción del joven santo podría encontrar en él era la emoción de matar.

Una pequeña gota de sudor se podía ver en la cabeza del rubio.

"Vaya…y yo pensé que Mask- Nissan era malo..." – dijo Naruto recordando al antiguo caballero de Cáncer.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto se recompuso, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Poniéndose de pie caminó hasta el mostrador principal y tomó trozo de papel, en la que se muestra el número '92'.

Al ver su asiento, se dio cuenta de que quedo entre Temari del trío Sabaku y la gran Kunoichi de Kumo.

Cinco minutos en la prueba, el rubio supo que en esta prueba había que hacer trampa

Para pasar la prueba cuando él tomó una sola mirada en el papel. Encontró persona que ya estaba a medio camino de completar su examen, concentro su cosmos y entró en su mente.

Encontró las respuestas bastante rápido, y completó su prueba aún más rápido.

Estos ninjas eran extraños... bueno lo que sea, tenía más tiempo para meditar.

Por primera vez en varios años Ibiki estaba sorprendido, al principio de la prueba que estaba observando a su presas, una sonrisa sádica formó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos genin ya estaban empezando a entrar en pánico.

Sus ojos recorrieron luego hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala de clases y su expresión cambió.

Su sonrisa se había ido rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron como lo que vio.

Observo al rubio que estaba meditando, tenía toda su atención, sin embargo, no era la rubia a sí mismo, noto que la hija del examen estaba a un lado, obviamente él supo que él había terminado la prueba.

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" - Ibiki se preguntó a sí mismo, pero notaba que una gran energía emanaba de él.

Por un segundo Ibiki, noto que detrás del chico había la imagen de un centauro con arco y flecha.

Él nunca ha visto a un genin completar la primera prueba rápidamente, y con los ojos cerrados.

El hombre se preguntó cómo diablos el chico pudo escribir, mucho menos entender las preguntas con su banda ninja sobre los ojos.

O bien el niño era un genio en el nivel superior al Yondaime Hokage -dios bendiga su alma - el niño de alguna manera lo había engañado sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la habitación.

Ambas afirmaciones eran ridículas para el hombre, así que había algo sospechoso en el rubio.

Mirando hacia arriba al reloj Ibiki noto que ya había pasado los 45 minutos y se aclaró la garganta.

"Pongan sus lápices y giren la hoja" gritó Ibiki.

Las reacciones eran distintas, por ejemplo a más de la mitad de los restantes genin saltó de sus asientos, mientras que otros golpearon accidentalmente sus cabezas en sus escritorios.

"¡Es hora de que la décima pregunta! Así que, todo el mundo se callan y escuchen con atención" Ibiki verdaderamente disfrutó 'jugando' con estos mocosos.

El Santo rubio con poco entusiasmo escuchó el supervisor en el que se las arregló para escuchar varias palabras como "Ustedes... pasan..." y otras más. Pero, toda su atención fue a la bola de pelo carmesí que ama / odia.

'¿Qué sucedió realmente?' -preguntó el rubio.

'Sí, esos eran uno de los mejores días de mi vida, MUHAHAHAHAHA!' – dijo muerto de risa el Biju mientras terminaba diciendo lo que pasó.

De pronto el Santo se sorprendió, escucho el sonido de cristales rotos lo había sacado de su aturdimiento, miro a una Kunoichi con el pelo en forma de piña que lleva el protector de la hoja de frente.

Ella también llevaba un abrigo negro grande que desafortunadamente o afortunadamente dependiendo de qué punto de vista se veía no ocultó su atuendo.

"Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, voy a ser la supervisora de la segunda parte del examen" -gritó la ahora llamada Anko, lo que resulta en muchas miradas en blanco de varios estudiantes.

"llegaste temprano... otra vez Anko." Ibiki dijo sin expresión podría verse claramente mientras miraba a su compañero jounin.

Su sonrisa desapareció y empezó a rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Ah... se me olvidó." Su respuesta fue recibida con varias caídas estilo anime y una risa de la del joven Santo de Sagitario.

Suspirando, Ibiki negó con la cabeza y se frotó las sienes con la mano derecha.

Una sonrisa sádica formó en los labios de Anko como ella observo todo el salón de clases.

"No está mal para este año, Ibiki, veo que más de la mitad de ellos se acobardó." Anko elogió su superior.

"Espera, ¿qué? Naruto mentalmente parpadeó cuando él envió un pulso de cosmos y noto que efectivamente muchos Genin se habían ido.

Lamiendo sus labios ella envió una sonrisa que inducia al miedo, confusión y para algunos de los chicos caso la excitación.

"Bueno, cuando yo haya terminado con ellos serán deseando que nunca nacieron, ahora, si todo el mundo, voy a guiarlos a la segunda parte del examen."

 ** _* Bosque de la Muerte-Konoha-12 mediodía *_**

El Bosque de la Muerte estaba rodeado por una valla gigante con una señal.

El Santo de Oro pudo sentir unos enormes instintos de matar dentro de la selva, sin embargo, no sentía miedo y preocupación, sin embargo no se puede decir de todos los demás.

Su compañero de equipo de cabello rosa temblaba visiblemente en el miedo y nerviosismo, mientras que su compañero de equipo, a pesar que lo escondió muy bien estaba un tanto temeroso de la zona desconocida.

Extendiendo sus brazos, la experta en tortura dejó escapar una pequeña risa y una sonrisa sádica.

"Bienvenido a campos de entrenamiento 44, también conocido como el… ¡Bosque de la Muerte!" La voz de la Kunoichi se hizo eco, y muy a su placer que fue recompensado con varios tragos fuertes y gotas de sudor nervioso que caen abajo las caras de los genin.

Naruto simplemente levantó una ceja al oír el nombre, pudo ver cómo el lugar consiguió su nombre, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el mismo, sin embargo, Kiba guiado por su arrogancia, hablo demás.

"¡Ja!" Kiba se golpeó su pecho con la mano derecha

"No me importa cómo lo llames, yo no tengo miedo de nada." Dijo Kiba se jactó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Anko entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente sacó un kunai y lo tiró al chico de cabello castaño.

Kiba parpadeó al sentir un goteo en su mejilla.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Anko se movió y en un instante estaba detrás de él, ella acerco su rosto al de Kiba y lamió la sangre en su mejilla.

Anko dio un pequeño gemido cuando ella se apretó sobre el cuerpo de Kiba

"Oh…la sangre Hmm... Me encanta saborear, tiene un sabor tan dulce a veces." Dijo la domadora de serpiente.

Y tan rápido como llegó, ella aparecí de nuevo a su lugar, Kiba estaba desconcertado, sorprendido y más que un poco excitado.

"Si usted todavía desea participar, por favor, diríjase a uno de los asistentes Chunin y firmar un contrato en el que no nos hacemos responsables si mueres o quedes lisiado en el bosque" - Dijo una feliz Anko

El equipo 7 ahora al pie de una puerta con el número 7, que Naruto se encontró muy divertida y tonta.

El equipo recibió un pergamino blanco con el kanji de "Cielo" en él, llamado desplazamiento del Cielo.

El objetivo es conseguir un pergamino negro de un equipo contrario en el bosque, la matanza era permitida, pero no se recomienda.

Eso estuvo muy bien con Naruto, él realmente no quería matar a nadie aquí, ya que, la mayoría, si no todos ellos no eran una amenaza real para él, y él realmente no se preocupan por este examen que tanto en el primer lugar.

Su atención se volvió de nuevo a la selva como la campana que significa el inicio del examen sonó.

Asiente con la cabeza, el "líder" del equipo, Sasuke se volvió hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

"Está bien este es el plan, voy a estar manteniendo el rollo conmigo... y Sakura." Señaló hacia la chica de pelo rosa.

"Tú y Aioros serán el apoyo…-" el Uchiha se detuvo en mitad de la frase, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sasuke-kun?" su fan le preguntó, mientras ella le envió una mirada preocupada.

Sasuke parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y una tercera vez a la vez que encienda su Sharingan para la buena medida.

"Uh... ¿dónde está Aioros?" preguntó un confundido Sasuke mientras miraba donde Aioros estaba hace un segundo.

Sakura se volteo y noto que efectivamente, el caballero de Sagitario no estaba en su sitio, ella solo pudo gritar.

"QQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE"

Continuara…


	13. Sagitario (Naruto) VS el Equipo Ame

Capítulo 12

 **Aioros de Sagitario (Naruto) VS el Equipo Ame**

 *** Bosque de la Muerte- 12:15 del día ***

"! QQQQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE ¡" una gran voz y familiar de Sakura se escuchó en todo el bosque, asustando a algunos de los animales allí.

El Santo se estremeció y casi se cayó del árbol que estaba de pie como su oído sensible recogió el chillido de Sakura.

"Maldita niña tiene una voz molesta…. ¿Cómo diablos puede una chica con un cuerpo de un niño de cinco años gritar así?' Naruto envío pulsos de cosmos para localizar a los otros equipos.

"¡Bingo!" Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus mejillas cuando se encontró con un equipo de la aldea de Ame no muy lejos de aquí.

El equipo Ame estaba saltando a través de los árboles, busca bando alguna a las posibles víctimas.

Su líder, un hombre de cabello castaño con un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo y llevaba lo que parecía ser el uniforme de Ame Shinobi junto con cuatro paraguas cerrados atados en su espalda y un sombrero de paja estaba dando órdenes a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Mantenga sus ojos abiertos y alerta en todo momento…no sabemos que encontraremos en este maldito bosque" el hombre gritó.

Sus dos compañeros asintieron con él y se detuvieron en un pequeño claro, dos de ellos aterrizaron en posición agachada, mientras que el hombre aterrizó en medio de ellos de pie alto y alto.

El hombre les lanzó una mirada, el equipo noto que alguien se acercaba, tomaron posiciones.

"Saludos..." Dijo el Santo de Sagitario que salía del lado oeste del claro, que los tres miembros del equipo de Ame lo miraron.

Naruto se acercaba con pasos tranquilos y lentos, su forma de caminar y su pelo parecía a un león listo para saltar sobre su presa.

El equipo de Ame, además vio la silueta de un centauro con arco y flecha detrás de él y eso no ayudó a aliviar sus temores en absoluto.

Desconocido para el equipo Ame que también estaban siendo observados por otros dos equipos.

"¿Quién eres tú mocoso?" el líder del equipo preguntó groseramente mientras miraba al Santo de Sagitario.

Naruto les envió una sonrisa agradable, poniendo su brazo derecho detrás de su espalda y su izquierda sobre su corazón apretado en un puño se inclinó sobre una rodilla delante de ellos.

"Me llamo Aioros de Sagitario, mi buen hombre." comenzó con una voz tranquila y luego miro al equipo de Ame.

Naruto dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dio reverencia burlona, "¿Por si preguntan?... Yo soy de Konoha. Sin embargo..." Naruto levantó la mano en el aire, haciendo que el Shinobi se tensara, chasqueando los dedos en este momento y desapareció a toda velocidad.

El equipo de Ame, se pasmaron y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa...

Uno de los miembros que llevaba una máscara de gas sintió un pequeño cambio en la atmosfera y miró hacia arriba.

Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo mientras miraba a Santo y a una velocidad increíble, lo noqueo lanzándolo de una patada y este se estrelló contra un árbol.

Los otros dos al escuchar el sonido de los huesos se rompan, salió de su estupor.

El otro compañero de equipo que llevaba lo que parecía ser gafas de sol oscuras canaliza su chacra a través del paraguas, que revela una hoja de tamaño mediano y observaba al Santo todavía en el aire lanzando un golpe mortal contra él.

Naruto evadió el golpe y rápidamente agarró la mano extendida de que el hombre con sus dos manos, usando sus brazos, lo lanzo a otro árbol y quedo noqueado.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó cuando aterrizó Naruto

"¡Misare!... ¡Biao!" su líder gritó mientras veía a sus compañeros inconscientes, el líder sentía que la rabia se apoderaba de su mente.

"¡Va a pagar por esto!" el hombre lanzó sus paraguas en el cielo.

"¡MUERE! Jouro Sebón (Sebón Ducha)" y al igual que el nombre implica, una ducha de lluvia de sebón fue liberado de las sombrillas sobre Naruto.

La lluvia de plata cayó sobre el suelo aplastando todo debajo de ella y encurtido en una enorme nube de humo.

Guiados por su chacra las sombrillas devuelven automáticamente a sus fundas en su espalda.

El hombre se burló y se envía una mueca en la dirección de la nube de polvo.

"Vaya... Parece que fue un golpe de suerte que le ganaste a mis compañeros de equipo." una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en sus labios y cerró los ojos.

"Espero que recuerdes que fue Shigure-sama que te envió al infierno" se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia su equipo derribado.

Su cuerpo se congeló y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe como una risa hizo eco por todo el claro.

Él se volteo la cabeza hacia el lugar de la nube de humo, esta fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

Sus ojos desprendían sorpresa y su mandíbula cayó sin fuerzas mientras observaba el lugar.

"I-imposible..." Shigure susurro mientras sentía una cantidad imaginable de miedo en ese momento...

Y fue en justa causa, ya que en el lugar donde supuestamente fue aplastado Naruto, estaba el ileso con varios sebón firmemente apretada en sus manos.

Una ruido metálico fuerte se escuchó como un eco de una campana como los sebón en manos de Naruto fueron aplastados a una pulpa de la enorme presión de su enorme fuerza.

Un ceño fruncido era visible en el rostro de Naruto mientras miraba hacia el Shigure que estaba en un temblor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto estaba frente a Shigure con un dedo estaba señalando el pecho.

"Ahora es mi turno, EXPLOSION ELECTRICA..." grito el adolescente con los ojos vendados y la energía salía disparada con forma de varias flechas ocasionando daño en los puntos músculos, las costillas y el corazón hasta que un chorro de sangres salía de atrás el hombre, su cuerpo cayó al suelo pesadamente, herido pero vivo.

Naruto miró al chico inconsciente por un breve momento antes de que él juntara las manos y le dio un poco de sus cosmos,

"Sinceramente pido disculpas por esto, no quería hacerlo pero, tú me obligaste, vas a vivir espero que no vuelvas a subestimarme." – dijo Aioros.

A continuación, hizo una breve oración por el Shinobi Ame.

Continuara…


	14. Sagitario VS Orochimaru

Capítulo 13

 **El Santo de Sagitario Vs el Sannin Serpiente.**

-anteriormente-

" _Ahora es mi turno, EXPLOSION ELECTRICA..." grito el adolescente con los ojos vendados y la energía salía disparada con forma de varias flechas ocasionando daño en los puntos músculos, las costillas y el corazón hasta que un chorro de sangres salía de atrás el hombre, su cadáver cayó al suelo pesadamente, herido pero vivo._

 _Naruto miró al chico inconsciente por un breve momento antes de que él juntara las manos y le dio un poco de sus cosmos_

 _"Sinceramente pido disculpas por esto, no quería hacerlo pero, tú me obligaste, vas a vivir, espero que no vuelvas a subestimarme." – dijo Aioros._

 _A continuación, hizo una breve oración por el Shinobi de Ame._

-continuamos-

Después de la oración, Naruto utiliza una corta ráfaga de Cosmo para mover el cuerpo y así lo recuperen los ANBUS

Después de eso, el Santo de Sagitario sintió una energía y se hizo a un lado y un torrente de arena se estrelló justo en el lugar que ocupaba hace un momento.

Naruto vio que era Sabaku no Gaara.

Tenía los brazos extendidos y sonrisa psicótica, parecía dispuesto a matarlo.

"Sabaku no Gaara... dime… ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me atacaste?" Naruto pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"Por alguna razón madre tiene miedo de ti, pero si puedo conseguir tu sangre estará orgulloso de mí"- dijo el Jinchuuriki de Ichibi enloquecido gritó como lanzo varios zarcillos de arena al Santo dorado...

Naruto simplemente desapareció y apareció de pie sobre una rama de un árbol cercano.

Sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho Naruto se quedó mirando el Gaara. "No tengo tiempo que perder en ti. Ya tengo lo que vine aquí, LLAMADO A ATHENA, esa técnica bloqueo los sarcillos de Arena.

"GOLPE DE ESTRELLAS."

De pronto una especie de tornado con estrellas envolvió a Gaara, el sentía como varias estrellas lo golpeaban varias veces, Naruto aprovecho para escapar, a lo lejos se escuchó los gemidos de Gaara.

Naruto estaba a punto de reunirse con sus compañeros, cuando noto una energía maligna, esa energía tenía un aroma a serpiente, Gracias a Kurama Naruto supo que se trataba de Orochimaru.

Según le explico Hiruzen, Orochimaru el Sannin era alguien que nadie querría meterse. Estaba en el equipo Sannin junto con Jiraiya y Tsunade e hizo su nombre una leyenda.

Según lo que Hiruzen le dijo, Orochimaru perdió a sus padres cuando este aún era un niño, Hiruzen reconoció rápidamente el talento natural de Orochimaru, diciéndole a menudo a Jiraiya " _¿por qué no te pareces más a Orochimaru?_ ".

Según el Tercero , no había notado la maldad de Orochimaru , hasta que fue muy tarde, sucedió el día que el padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze fue nombrado el Yondaime Hokage , Orochimaru tenía la seguridad que sería el sucesor de Hiruzen , cuando este se retirara, pero no sabía que Hiruzen sintió esa maldad en él ,por esa razón nombro a Minato en lugar de él, desde ese día Orochimaru comenzó a estudiar sobre cómo obtener la inmortalidad con la esperanza de poder aprender todos los Jutsu existentes, esta idea nace por el deseo de Orochimaru de traer a la vida a sus difuntos padres sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y conforme fue pasando el tiempo ese deseo fue corrompido, queriendo ser un ninja supremo.

Para lograr esta meta, Orochimaru comenzó a secuestrar a aldeanos y a experimentar con ellos, intentando entender mejor cómo trabaja el cuerpo y qué modificaciones podría realizar.

En un experimento, Orochimaru puso a diez niños su propio sello maldito en un esfuerzo de ver cuál era su tasa de éxito. Uno de los diez sería su propio estudiante, Anko Mitarashi, ya que ella fue la única en sobrevivir.

En otro experimento, él inyectó los genes del Primer Hokage en sesenta niños con la esperanza de que consiguieran y dominara la técnica Mokuton, y la capacidad de controlar a los Bijū. Orochimaru creyó que todos los niños de prueba habían muerto pero en realidad, uno de ellos, Yamato, sobrevivió, y conservó las capacidades que Orochimaru había deseado.

Orochimaru comenzó a ser menos discreto con sus experimentos, a causa de eso hizo que Hiruzen lo descubriera.

Al ser descubierto, Orochimaru se fue de Konoha para siempre, adquiriendo un gran odio por su antiguo hogar, jurando que él lo destruiría.

Después de dejar Konoha, Orochimaru entró en conflicto con Konoha y fundó la Villa del Sonido.

Orochimaru es un ninja calificado de "genio". Sin embargo ha exhibido solamente una cantidad limitada de Jutsu.

Desde que se fue de Konoha ha hecho muchas modificaciones a su cuerpo, dando por resultado su forma natural actual, que es la de una serpiente blanca gigante integrada por muchas serpientes más pequeñas. Esta forma tiene las ventajas de permitir que estire cualquier parte de su cuerpo a grandes longitudes, regenerar cualquier herida infligida sobre él y utilizar de varias maneras las serpientes que lo componen para el ataque. La culminación de su investigación en inmortalidad se puede también encontrar en esta forma, pues le permite que transfiera a un nuevo cuerpo su alma una vez cada tres años y que escape con esto de los efectos de la vejez.

Cuando Naruto recordó eso, rápidamente trataba de llegar, puesto que según la información que Hiruzen le dio, Orochimaru quería el Sharingan de Sasuke y Kurama al verlo, se puso furioso, Naruto sabía que el Zorro estaba muy molesto puesto que fue el que hizo atacar Konoha, el día que Naruto nació, Kurama le conto que el utilizo, la técnica "Ojos de Serpiente "en él.

"En verdad, eres un genio Sasuke-kun... La sangre Uchiha corre en sus venas." Las palabras de Orochimaru salían con deleite.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte justo en este momento.

En primer lugar su compañero de equipo se fue a hacer quien sabe que, después fueron atacados por un grupo extraño de Ame y ahora este individuo monstruosamente fuerte estaba jugando con él.

Ojos de Orochimaru brillaron con malicia, en ese momento le salieron dos colmillos en su boca, con intención de morder a Sasuke así dejarle el sello maldito en él.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con espanto y Sakura se desmayó por el golpe que el Sannin le dio.

Pero justo antes de la Serpiente Sannin podía hacer otra cosa, un fuerte trueno resonó justo al lado de él.

Orochimaru sólo tuvo tiempo suficiente para girar la cabeza un poco hacia un lado antes de una fuerte patada y lo envió volando varios metros en el aire.

Naruto aterrizó en el lugar Orochimaru estaba previamente en, con la pierna izquierda todavía levantada.

Orochimaru cuando se recuperó, se iba a enfrentar al que le impidió marca a Sasuke, pero cuando vio a Naruto, vio como detrás del chico apareció un Centauro y sintió la energía más poderosa que jamás sintió.

Sasuke vio todo antes de desmayarse, Naruto tomo a Sakura y Sasuke los llevo lejos y regreso.

Cuando lo hizo le dijo al Sannin.

"Tenemos una cuenta pendiente…Tu y Yo…." le dijo el Santo de Sagitario.

"Kukukuku, vaya y que cuenta tengo contigo, que yo sepa no te conozco", el sonido de la risa de Orochimaru llenó la negrura del bosque.

"una cuenta de hace 17 años y aquí me la voy a cobrar con tu muerte, Orochimaru," dijo llanamente Naruto mientras su cosmos ardía

El Sannin Serpiente noto que esa energía era muy diferente a la chacra y que si podía obtenerla podría experimentar con ella, pero también noto que detrás del Santo aparecía la silueta de un centauro con arco y flecha.

"¿Estás seguro de que tienes tiempo para eso?" - Dijo Orochimaru sacando de su boca la espada Kusanagi.

"No estoy aquí para tus juegos Orochimaru" dijo enojado Naruto.

Sin mirar, levantó su antebrazo para bloquear el golpe de la Espada de Kusanagi.

"Insisto, tienes una energía muy interesante, si te capturo podre experimentar con ella" - dijo Orochimaru siniestramente.

"Jamás, sé que por tu culpa, el Kyuubi ataco Konoha, el día que nací y no sabes cuánto espere para estar cara a cara contigo" – dijo Naruto.

"Vaya, así que eres Naruto, por lo que se, despareciste hace 12 años, ahora viene con una energía extraña, como dije si te capturo, podre experimentar con ella" – dijo el Sannin.

"A MI SAGITARIO" gritó Naruto cuando, apareció la armadura de Sagitario, vistiendo a Naruto.

"Vaya, buen atuendo, en cuanto te elimine, no solo te llevare para mis experimentos, si no que analizare esa armadura y podre fabricarla en series" - decía el Sannin serpiente.

"Un malvado como tú, no merece que la sagrada armadura de Sagitario este en tus manos, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, LLUVIA DE FLECHAS" – grito el Santo de Athena.

De pronto Orochimaru vio como el caballero sagitario extendió un brazo hacia arriba y una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre él y golpeo a Orochimaru quitándole 2 sentidos. El tacto y el gusto

"Maldito Vas a Pagar por lo que hiciste" - grito Orochimaru - "¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?".

Naruto apareció frente a la serpiente Sannin.

"GOLPE COMETA"

Este ataque golpeo todo el cuerpo de Orochimaru.

"No importa cuántas vidas robes tu ambición es imposible, estas acabado Sannin serpiente, esa técnica es mortal para ti, esta energía se llama cosmoenergía y es incluso más poderosa que el Chacra, que hasta podría matar a un Sannin " - replicó Naruto disgustado.

"No Puede ser, no yo debo tener todas las técnicas ninjas, seré no solo el ninja perfecto, sino inmortal"- Grito Orochimaru.

"Te equivocas, aquí se acaba todo, Orochimaru, mi técnica destruyo tu órganos vitales, estas muriendo poco a poco, mi padres por fin están vengados, ahora ellos podrán descansar en paz, esto se acabó para ti y espero que ardas en el infierno" – dijo Naruto

Orochimaru sentía que la muerte lo reclamaba.

"Maldito, tú Crees que todo se acabó estas equivocado, en Konoha tengo un colaborador, esa…persona te quería como un arma, es alguien cercano a mi sensei" - dijo Orochimaru.

"Quien es esa persona, responde" - dijo Naruto.

"Danzo Shimura, y te diré que tus padres no murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi hace 17 años , ellos están vivos , Danzo uso clones especiales para hacerles creer a todos que ellos habían muerto, los tiene en su cuartel general, él es el jefe de los Ambus Raíz … una rama Anbu que mi sensei dio la orden de ser disuelta , pero él no lo hizo, él quería el cuerpo de tu padre usando mi técnica …La Reencarnación del Cadáver vivo, transfiriendo su mente al cuerpo de tu padre , pero no ha querido hacer , puesto que el cuerpo huésped se podrida al cabo de 3 años… y quería convertir a tu madre en un arma, además Danzo ,fue el autor de la masacre Uchiha, Danzo mando a matar a Shisui Uchiha y le robo el Sharingan en su ojo derecho , con ese Sharingan podía someter a cualquier persona o bestia, fue el que propicio el ataque del Kyuubi y sometió a Itachi a matar a su clan y después a suicidarse, ha alimentado el espíritu de venganza en Sasuke y a estado manejando Konoha desde las Sombras , aunque seas muy poderoso no podrás véncelo , mientras tenga ese ojo…solo te diré que el objetivo de Danzo es reunir a los demás Jinchūriki y convertirlos en armas y así conquistar el mundo….dudo mucho que puedas vencerlo….argg ." – dijo Orochimaru antes de morir.

"Vas a pagármelas muy caro, esta ofensa, Danzo" – dijo Naruto, observando el cadáver de Orochimaru.

Naruto tomo a Sakura y a Sasuke antes de desaparecer.

Continuara…


	15. Danzo Shimura VS SAGITARIO

Capítulo 14

Danzo Shimura VS SAGITARIO

-Anteriormente –

 _"No importa cuántas vidas robes tu ambición es imposible, estas acabado Sannin serpiente, esa técnica es mortal para ti, esta energía se llama Cosmoenergía y es incluso más poderosa que el Chacra, que hasta podría matar a un Sannin " - replicó Naruto disgustado._

" _No Puede ser, yo debo tener todas las técnicas ninjas, seré no solo el ninja perfecto, sino inmortal"- Grito Orochimaru._

" _Te equivocas, aquí se acaba todo, Orochimaru, mi técnica destruyo tu órganos vitales, estas muriendo poco a poco, mi padres por fin están vengados, ahora ellos podrán descansar en paz, esto se acabó para ti y espero que ardas en el infierno" – dijo Naruto_

 _Orochimaru sentía que la muerte lo reclamaba._

 _"Maldito, tú crees que todo se acabó estas equivocado, yo no planee esto solo, mi socio me facilito la entrada a la aldea, aquí en Konoha tengo un colaborador, esa…persona te quería como un arma y es parte del consejo. " - dijo Orochimaru._

" _Dime…Quien es esa persona, responde" - dijo Naruto._

" _Es Danzo Shimura, y te diré que tus padres no murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi hace 17 años , ellos están vivos , Danzo uso clones especiales para hacerles creer a todos que ellos habían muerto, los tiene en su cuartel general, él es el jefe de los Ambus Raíz … una rama Ambu que mi Sensei dio la orden de ser disuelta , pero él no lo hizo, él quería el cuerpo de tu padre usando mi técnica …La Reencarnación del Cadáver vivo, transfiriendo su mente al cuerpo de tu padre , pero no ha querido llevarla a cabo , puesto que el cuerpo huésped se pudría al cabo de 3 años… … y quería convertir a tu madre en un arma, además Danzo ,fue el autor de la masacre Uchiha, Danzo mando a matar a Shisui Uchiha y le robo el Sharingan en su ojo derecho , con ese Sharingan podía someter a cualquier persona o bestia, fue el que propicio el ataque del Kyuubi y sometió a Itachi a matar a su clan y después a suicidarse, ha alimentado el espíritu de venganza en Sasuke y ha estado manejando Konoha desde las Sombras , aunque seas muy poderoso no podrás véncelo , mientras tenga ese ojo…solo te diré que el objetivo de Danzo es reunir a los demás Jinchuiriki y convertirlos en armas y así conquistar el mundo….dudo mucho que puedas vencerlo….argg ." – dijo Orochimaru antes de morir._

" _Vas a pagármelas muy caro, esta ofensa, Danzo" – dijo Naruto, observando el cadáver de Orochimaru._

 _Naruto tomo a Sakura y a Sasuke antes de desaparecer._

-Continuamos -

Después de la prueba, el Sandaime felicito a los equipos que pasaron, se les dio un mes para que se entrenaran, Naruto a provecho y antes de irse de regreso al santuario, fue a hablar con Hiruzen, e informarle lo que Orochimaru le dijo.

Cuando Naruto apareció en la oficina del Hokage se encontró, que su Jiji no estaba solo.

Sarutobi vio a Naruto y sonrió aún más.

–Ah Naruto-kun, acércate por favor que Daimyo-dono quiere conocerte –dijo Sarutobi haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Naruto se acercara, quien obedeció

–Daimio-dono, le presento a Naruto "Aioros" Namikaze Uzumaki... Naruto-kun, te presento a Ozai Fujimori, el Feudal del País del Fuego.

–Mucho gusto Namikaze-san –dijo el Daimio con una sonrisa.

–Un honor de conocerlo Daimyo-dono – dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia hasta la cintura y agradeciendo haber leído un libro de etiqueta cuando estaba en el Santuario.

–No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, Namikaze-san –dijo el Daimyo moviendo su abanico frente a su rostro –por favor toma asiento para que podamos conversar acerca de las varias proezas que Hiruzen-kun me ha contado.

Naruto se sentó en la silla al lado del Daimio y miró a Sarutobi que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Qué quiere saber, Daimyo-dono? –preguntó Naruto.

–Todo desde el principio Naruto-kun –dijo el Daimio –quiero saber la vida del hijo de Minato-kun y el héroe no reconocido de Konoha y el País del Fuego.

–Ok –dijo Naruto extrañado para mirar al sonriente Sarutobi de reojo quien asintió y empezó a contarle, lo que paso en su vida, como fue llevado por Aioros al Santuario y tras 6 años se convirtió en caballero dorado, y que entreno 6 años más para para perfeccionar sus técnicas, también le informo a Hiruzen y al Daimyo, las palabras de Orochimaru, acerca de Danzo, eso dejo a ambos hombres pasmados.

Hiruzen prometió que investigaría a fondo y el Daimyo prometió su ayuda en la próxima reunión, que se realizara después de los exámenes.

Después de eso Naruto se fue de regreso al Santuario, para terminar su entrenamiento y dos días antes regreso a Konoha.

Por fin había llegado el día para las finales Chunnin Naruto ha entrenado hasta el cansancio en el santuario y de paso aprendió una que otra técnica de sus Niisan, ahora todos los finalistas se encontraban en la arena listos para su combate (aquí están todos los Kages y el Daimyo)

\- bien ha habido un cambio en la pelea miren esta hoja para que vean como están reagrupados los oponentes (igual que el canon) - dijo el examinador

-Mmm me toca pelear Neji Hyuuga que buena suerte- pensaba Naruto

\- bien la primera pelea es de Aioros vs Neji Hyuuga. - los demás se pueden ir a sus lugares dijo el examinador

\- hoy perderás, el destino así lo quiso - dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

\- Haime - dijo el examinador

\- Fūton: ….rekudan - dijo Neji pero no termino de hacer los sellos, debido a que tenía las piernas congeladas.

\- Hyoton: kaze kori (ráfaga de viento frio)- dijo Naruto lanzando una ráfaga de aire frio que congelo las piernas del Hyuuga.

\- El ganador es Aioros - dijo el examinador

\- que, yo soy el que debía ganar… - dijo Neji.

\- Cállate, tú crees que el destino está escrito, pues te equivocas, nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino - dijo Naruto dándole un codazo en el cuello para dejar a Neji inconsciente

\- bien la siguiente pelea es entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sabaku no Gaara por favor bajen al campo de pelea - dijo el examinador

 ** _En el palco de los Kages_**

Los Kages de Konoha y las demás aldeas, junto al Daimyo, estaban en asientos VIP junto a algunos miembros del consejo, incluyendo a Danzo que extrañamente trajo a tres de sus Ambus personales.

-¿dónde está el Uchiha?- dijo la Mizukage Mei Temuri

\- no tengo idea Kakashi lo había llevado a entrenar - dijo el Hokage

\- yo digo que hay que descalificarlo- dijo el Raikage

\- Pues ya debería estar aquí, no creen - dijo Rasa, el Kazekage.

\- Es cierto, es más si fuera una guerra y el tuviera que entregar información valiosa y llegara tarde todos sus compañeros estarían muertos - dijo Omoi

\- el Tsuchikage tiene razón no podemos esperar - apoyo el Daimyo.

\- bien…ANBU - dijo el Hokage

\- si Hokage-sama - dijo el ANBU con máscara de conejo

\- dile al examinador que Sasuke Uchiha esta descalificado - ordeno el Hokage

\- Hai Hokage-sama - dijo el ANBU

Devuelta en la arena todos esperaban el combate cuando el examinador hizo un anuncio

\- Sasuke Uchiha ha sido descalificado, por favor Aioros venga hacia la arena - acabo de decir el examinador.

\- bien el último combate es entre Aioros y Sabaku no Gaara ¿listos?

-Haime - dijo el examinador pero en ese momento empezaron a caer plumas dejando a muchas personas dormidas, los ninjas lograron salir del Genjutsu pero los Kages no estaban y tampoco el Jinchuiriki del Shukaku.

-esto es malo tengo que hacer algo- pensó Naruto.

-A MI ARMADURA DE SAGITARIO – grito Naruto y la armadura lo envolvió y fue corriendo hacia el palco de los Kages

Naruto buscaba a los Kages por medio de su presencia y los encontró en el techo ahí pudo ver al Daimyo y a los 4 Kages junto con su ojiisan Sarutobi Naruto iba a entrar pero se le ocurrió usar su técnica de tele-transportación, se concentró en su objetivo y logro pasar la barrera que Danzo habia preparado.

En ese momento Kakashi, apareció con Sasuke Naruto le informo lo sucedido, Sasuke decidió a acompañar al santo dorado.

 ** _En el Palco de los Kages._**

"Danzo, sabía que tarde o temprano harías tu jugada." Dijo el Sandaime

"Sarutobi, ¿De verdad crees que podrás detenerme?, Lo tengo todo planeado para ser el nuevo Hokage de Konoha y así poder manipular al Daimyo… Vengan a mí, Ambus." – decía el Shimura.

Sarutobi miró fijamente cuando los tres Ambus, con mascara con el kanji NE, aparecieron delante de él.

"Ambus quítense las máscaras"- ordeno Danzo

Ambos ninjas se las quitaron y vieron, con horror quienes eran esos Ambus.

"! No puede Ser ¡" – dijo pasmado el Daimyo.

"QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, DANZO" grito Sarutobi.

Los ojos de Sarutobi y de los demás Kages se ensancharon.

Qué ironía verdad, que mi Ambus personales sean el más grande héroe de la hoja... el Cuarto Hokage, a tu esposa Biwako y a Kushina Uzumaki." Dijo Danzo, mientras veía el rostro de Sarutobi.

"Porque Danzo… ¿cómo te atreviste a usar para tus planes a su mayor héroe?" - dijo Sarutobi que estaba moliendo sus dientes de rabia.

"Me atrevo, porque quiero ver que Konoha sea la única aldea superior….si el maldito de Tobirama me hubiera nombrado Hokage, yo pondría a Konoha en alto sobre las otras aldeas , tenía la esperanza que me nombraras a mi como Hokage, pero no lo hiciste, nombraste a Minato como el Yondaime, entonces se me ocurrió un plan , mande a matar a Shisui Uchiha ,para apoderarme de unos de sus ojos Sharingan y con ayuda de mi colaborador Orochimaru, me lo implante , el Sharingan de Shisui ,era especial debido a que posee una técnica llamada "Kotoamatsukami", mi propósito era sellar a la bestia dentro de mí , a decir verdad, yo era ese enmascarado que ataco durante el parto de Kushina , ya había logrado sacar al Kyuubi de ella y trate de contenerlo usando el "Kotoamatsukami" , para así hacer un sello para encerrar a la bestia dentro de mí ,pero algo salió mal y el demonio acabo hiriéndome a mí y fue cuando sucedió el ataque del Kyuubi, pero el maldito de Minato lo sello en el mocoso de su hijo , así que tome a Minato , a tu mujer y a Kushina y los he ocultado desde entonces , y pude poner bajo mi control al Yondaime y a los demás ,también use el Kotoamatsukami para hacer que Fugaku y el resto del Clan Uchiha planeara un golpe de estado contra Konoha, puesto que el líder estaba investigando la muerte de Shisui y use el "Kotoamatsukami" para que Itachi masacrara a su clan ,después de la masacre Uchiha logre conseguir varios Sharingan e implantarme el ADN que robe de la tumba de Hashirama Senju en mi brazo para aumentar mi fuerza física, con el poder que Orochimaru me dio, voy a ocupar el puesto de Hokage que me corresponde y después hare un ataque a gran escala contra las demás aldeas ninjas y así recuperar a los demás Jinchuiriki y hacerlos armas para Konoha y no solo seré el gobernante de la demás aldeas seré el Supremo Daimyo del mundo Shinobi, jajajajajaa" – dijo Danzo.

Los demás Kages y el Daimyo estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Danzo.

"Danzo está Loco" - pensaron.

"Eliminen al Hokage y a los demás Kages, así poder tomar el poder de las demás aldeas y sometan al Daiymo, después usare el Kotoamatsukami, para poder manipularlo… "- Los tres estaba a punto de salir cuando vieron aterrizar a un joven de unos 17 años con una armadura dorada que brillaba como el sol.

Todos los Kages estaban sorprendidos de que muchacho estaba tranquilo, pero lo que más sorprendente para ellos era que esa armadura brillaba y notaron que detrás de él había un Centauro

\- Vaya…Vaya…no tuve que ir a buscar mi arma, viniste por voluntad propia… - dijo Danzo con arrogancia - "…,acabas de firmar tu sentencia , voy a extraerte al Kyuubi , sellado en ti y después preparare el ritual para sellar al Zorro en mi…y así cuando capture a los demás Jinchuiriki, mejor los sello en mí mismo, así no solo seré el Hokage de Konoha , si no el emperador de las naciones elementales , con el poder del Kyuubi y los Sharingan podría no solo reunir a las demás bestias con cola , si no vivir más allá de tiempo , seré inmortal, Vayan y Ambus, sometan a ese mocoso " – ordeno Danzo, pero Minato y Kushina se quedaron estáticos

" QUE ESPERAN, SOMETANLO" grito Danzo.

Cuando ambos vieron a Naruto también se pasmaron por lo que vieron, ahí en frente de ellos estaba Naruto su hijo, luciendo una armadura dorada, emanando una energía dorada, esa misma energía, habia roto el control mental de Danzo.

Kushina empezó a sollozar y el Yondaime comenzó a llorar un poco, un momento después.

"NN-Naruto..." La mujer tartamudeó.

Naruto se sorprendió... ¿acaso ellos sabían que él era su hijo? …..pensó Naruto y luego respondió – si Mama soy Yo.

El Yondaime y la mujer dejaron caer sus armas...

"¿Mi hijo?" - dijo Minato

"Naruto…Oh…. ¿mi bebé?" – dijo Kushina con lágrimas, mientras corría y lo abrazaba.

\- "... Mama…" – dijo murmurando el Santo de Sagitario, al sentir la calidez de ese abrazo.

"Oh Naruto... Lo siento mucho, no podíamos estar allí para ti, estoy tan contenta de que estés a salvo… Yo sé que debe haber sido difícil escuchar que tus padres estaban muertos... "– dijo Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos.

Minato se adelantó y lo miró a su hijo a los ojos "Naruto... ¿no estás feliz de ver a sus padres?... deseabas vernos de nuevo. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?" - Minato se quedó mirando como Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Danzo, cuando su madre lo soltó.

Naruto estaba muy enojado, con Danzo y su cosmos aumento drásticamente, Danzo era el culpable de todo, el Shimura le privo estar con sus padres durante 17 años y eso nunca…nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

\- Danzo hoy perderás…! GOLPE DE ESTRELLAS ¡– grito el Santo de Sagitario.

\- qué clase de doujutsu es ese - dijo Danzo y al momento recibió de lleno la técnica y lastimándolo seriamente.

\- ¿quién diablos eres?... ¿esa energía no es chacra?… - pregunto Danzo

\- CLARO QUE NO ES CHACRA , ES UNA ENERGIA MAS PODEROSA , DANZO – TEME , SOY UN SANTO DORADO AL SERVICIO DE ATHENA, GUARDIAN DE LA 9° CASA DEL ZODIACO….SOY NARUTO EL SANTO DE SAGITARIO- Grito Naruto

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los Kages y especialmente a Minato y Kushina.

\- No importa quién eres, no me ganaras y en cuanto te someta, serás mi arma y poder usarte para la conquista de las naciones elementales - dijo Danzo.

\- Eso nunca sucederá, Danzó, antes que nada-Daimyō-Sama, tengo algo que le gustaría ver-dijo Naruto y le dio unos papeles al Daimyō.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto el Daimyō.

-Los crímenes de Danzo-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto-Kun… ¿Cuáles Crímenes? -pregunto Hiruzen.

-Tratos y Planes realizados por Danzo desde los inicios de la fundación de la aldea donde se ve, como ese miserable planeo la muerte de Tobirama Senju para que él se volviera Hokage, manipulando al consejo civil, su abuelo Wataro Shimura , fue el causante del exterminio del Clan Uzumaki a través de la manipulación de los Kages de Kiri, Iwa y Kumo, no solo eso Danzo planeo el secuestro de mi madre para secretamente tenerla a ella en los ANBUS de raíz, el exterminio del Clan Senju ya que estos querían abandonar Konoha, y el exterminio del clan Uchiha-dijo Naruto

\- ¡Hicieron que! –Gritaron Hiruzen y el Daimyō.

-Primeo los consejeros de Tobirama y el consejo civil de aquella época vendieron la información de donde estaría el Equipo de Tobirama al escuadrón de los hermanos oro y plata.

Segundo con los Uzumakis, el consejo civil y los consejeros corruptos del Nidaime-Sama exigieron a mi clan sus técnicas de sellado y algunos miembros del clan para el programa de raíz. Cuando ellos se negaron, estos planearon su destrucción.

Tercero con los Senju, EL Clan Senju al ver que la aldea de Konoha había perdido la voluntad de fuego, pensaban abandonar la aldea y de ahí sus miembros fueron envenenados con una toxina que Raíz estaba creando y solo para dejar a Tsunade como la última para que un día ella reviva al Clan Senju - dijo Naruto para impacto de los presentes, ya que desde el principio el Consejo Civil ya estaba corrupto.

-Eso explica cómo nos encontraron-Dijo Hiruzen Sorprendido.

-Danzo ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a Tobirama-Sensei de esa manera? –pregunto Hiruzen decepcionado con su excompañero.

\- Tobirama-Sensei y Hashirama-Sama eran estúpidos, en vez de repartir a los Biju debían quedarse en la aldea y voy a remediar ese error, primero tu Uzumaki te inclinaras ante a mí-Dijo Danzo y mostro su Sharingan robado de Shisui e intento controlarlo para que matara a los demás Kages, sin embargo no esperaba que no sirviera con Naruto.

-Estúpido, Genjutsu no funciona conmigo - dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Raíz-Grito Danzo cuando el Kotoamatsukami no surge efecto y llama a sus ANBUS de raíz para poder escapar.

\- Oh Vamos Danzo , mejor date por vencido, crees que no se de lo que eres capaz, eres muy ambicioso, el mayor objetivo de tu vida fue convertirte en Hokage, pero nunca gozaste del cariño del pueblo, eso lo noto Tobirama , por eso nombro a Jiji como Hokage y que no soportabas que siempre había alguien por encima de ti, ser Hokage era tu obsesión, incluso llegaste a aliarse con criminales reconocidos como Orochimaru si le ayudaban en su objetivo...te veías a ti mismo como una figura que cambiaría el mundo Shinobi mediante tu ideología, y por ello estaba constantemente en la búsqueda de mayor poder e influencia...y no solo eso, no soportaste que jiji fuera nombrado como Tercer Hokage, no deseabas ser menos, así que fundaste una rama de ANBU llamada Raíz, una organización secreta cuya misión era "proteger" Konoha desde las sombras, y de paso actuar en tu beneficio, sé que Orochimaru era tu socio y él me confeso que tú fuiste que uso a Itachi , para asesinar a su propio clan y mandaste luego a recolectar los Sharingan del Clan Uchiha, úsate el Kotoamatsukami del Sharingan de Shisui para obligar a Itachi a que elimine a su clan para según tú, preservar la paz en Konoha…cuando en realidad era para que los Uchiha , no supieran que habia sido tú el asesino de Shisui, Itachi eliminó a todos los miembros del clan excepto a su hermano Sasuke, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que lo obligaste a hacer, el pobre se suicidó por la culpa, pero no le dijiste nada a Sasuke puesto que también lo querías usarlo como arma. - dijo Naruto

Sakura y Sasuke estaban cerca y escucharon las palabras de Aioros (Naruto), el pobre estaba desecho emocionalmente, habia culpado a su hermano, cuando el culpable está prácticamente ante él.

Sakura lo consolaba

"Mi padre y mi abuelo murieron en batalla como ninjas…el sacrificio es un deber de un ninja... pero no puedo morir ahora... Tengo que hacer lo que sea para seguir viviendo…entiendes mocoso… Yo soy el único que puede cambiar este mundo...y no me importa los métodos que use…"- dijo Danzo a unos metros de Naruto

\- Fūton: Shinkūgyoku - dijo Danzo lanzando una bola de aire hacia Naruto, que Naruto esquivo gracias a su velocidad

-"Habrías sido un gran subordinado, únete a mí y serás el ninja más fuerte de la historia"-Ofreció Danzo a Naruto y el rio.

-"Jamás trabajaría para alguien que utilizaría a las personas como conejillos de indias y solo estas ofreciéndome eso para evitarte matarte, pero ni loco voy a aceptar- Respondió Naruto - "recuerda que soy un caballero Dorado y como tal , solo sirvo para proteger a Athena y a la humanidad de villanos como tú".

-Uzumaki no voy a negar que eres fuerte, pero eres igual que estúpido que tus padres, tu madre rechazo unirse a NE pese a todas mis propuestas, si lo hubiera hecho , no la hubiera secuestrado y usado el Kotoamatsukami para manipularla, al igual que a tu padre que prefería la paz antes que la guerra, así que es comprensible que algo tan bajo como tú no podía derrotar a alguien que está verdaderamente destinado a gobernar, después que te mate tomare al Kyuubi y esa extraña armadura que traes puesta, puesto que siento un chacra extraño que emerge de ella, la analizare y en cuanto tenga los resultados , la fabricare en serie, para hacer mi propio ejército de conquista, Adiós Uzumaki-Dijo Danzo antes de atacar a Naruto , pero este esquivo el ataque del Shimura.

\- Como le dije a Orochimaru, ni él ni mucho menos tu tendrás en tus manos una de las 12 armaduras doradas- dijo Naruto – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, con esta técnica te hare desaparecer para siempre…arde cosmos hasta el infinito- dijo Naruto, sacando un arco dorado con una flecha

De pronto la armadura de Naruto , brillo más y todos hasta sus padres se sorprendieron al ver a su hijo luciendo una armadura que hacía ver a Naruto como una divinidad, hasta el arco aumento su tamaño, todos los demás Kages , estaba sorprendidos y se preguntaba de donde fue entrenado Naruto.

\- Danzo Shimura, prepárate por que hoy tu sueños de conquista morirán, esta flecha esta bañada por la Cosmoenergía, de los demás caballeros que dieron su vida en la batalla contra Hades, aparte Athena puso parte de su Cosmoenergía bendita en ella y yo puse mi Cosmo también, cuando lance esta flecha, borrara toda tu maldad y purificara el corazón de las personas y tú te convertirás en polvo de estrellas…- dijo Naruto.

"Eso jamás va a suceder, RAIZ PROTEGANME" - grito Danzo y varios Ambus se pusieron delante del Shimura para protegerlo.

"Eso no me detendrá… ¡FLECHA DORADA!" - de pronto una gran luz de la fleca salió disparado del arco de Naruto, esa luz fue cubriendo a toda Konoha, la flecha atravesó a los Ambus raíz y se clavó en el pecho de Danzo.

"!NO¡… tengo que vivir , se supone que yo sería el nuevo Dios Shinobi , sería el supremo Kage que pondría la aldea de Konoha en alto….!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡" - era lo único que se escuchaba, en toda la aldea, como Danzo y sus ninjas Raíz desaparecían.

Cuando despareció la luz, todo estaba en calma.

Los Kages sentían una calidez en su corazón, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Sarutobi rejuvenecido y Biwako corrió a abrazarlo, los ninjas Raíz incluyendo a Danzo desaparecieron para siempre.

Gaara sintió una calidez en su cuerpo, de alguna forma la técnica de Naruto arreglo el sello que contenía al Biju de una cola.

Minato y Kushina sintieron que todo el dolor que tenían se había ido y vieron a Naruto

Luciendo esta imponente armadura.

"Ahora todas las naciones ninja estarán en paz, gracias Aioros – Sensei, gracias a todos ustedes caballeros dorados… " – dijo Naruto mirando al cielo, su armadura volvió a la normalidad y Naruto se desmayó.

"NARUTO" - gritaron Minato y Kushina y fueron a socorrerlo.

Después de un rato, Naruto es llevado al Hospital, la recepcionista estaba sorprendida al ver al Yondaime y a su esposa con vida.

Después de dejar a Naruto en el Hospital, todos fueron a la torre Hokage, Minato quería respuestas.

"Muy bien Hiruzen, ahora me explicaras, como es eso que Naruto es un Santo dorado y porque note que él tenía una energía muy diferente al Chacra y quién es esa diosa Atena que él sirve"

Hiruzen comenzó a hablar de la vida que llevaba Naruto en Konoha, sus primeros 5 años, debido a su "muerte", con ayuda de Danzo, el consejo civil se hizo con más poder y prácticamente él tenía las manos atadas, el pueblo prácticamente odiaba a Naruto, al creerlo la reencarnación del Kyuubi

Sobra decir que Minato y Kushina estaban enojados y decepcionados, Konoha prácticamente le escupió en su propia cara.

Hiruzen también le dijo que cuando Naruto tenía 5 años, después de una paliza de los aldeanos, un caballero dorado de nombre Aioros, se lo llevo para el santuario de Athena y ahí se entrenó durante 6 años, después de la muerte de su maestro Aioros, el siguió entrenando hasta perfeccionar sus técnicas, que debido al sacrificio de Aioros en la batalla contra el dios Hades, Naruto se quedó otros 6 años , perfeccionado sus técnicas , ahora era el nuevo santo de Sagitario y que regreso para cumplir la promesa que le habia hecho él y Aioros.

Cuando escucharon las palabras de Hiruzen, Minato y Kushina estaban muy molestos, pero iban a tomaran las cartas en el asunto.

Un Ambu se presentó, diciendo que el Consejo los llamo a una reunión.

Continuara….


	16. Epilogo

Capítulo 16

 **Epilogo**

 **Una Nueva vida para Naruto Namikaze**

Después de 3 días, Naruto salió del Hospital, Minato volvió a ocupar el puesto de Hokage, después de una reunión, él y los demás Kages, formaron una alianza.

Después Minato mando que toda Konoha se reuniera en la torre Hokage.

Toda la aldea de Konoha se reunió, todos querían comprobar el rumor de algunos aldeanos que el Yondaime había resucitado, junto con su esposa, también se escuchó el rumor que la esposa del Sandaime había resucitado también, todos estaba reunidos en la plaza frente a la Torre Hokage

Después de 30 minutos de espera, Minato y Kushina salieron primero para sorpresa de todos y luego un rejuvenecido Hiruzen Sarutobi y su esposa Biwako salieron, sorprendiendo todavía más a toda la aldea.

Minato se acercó al podio y habló: " Habitantes de Konoha. Como ustedes ven, he regresado junto con mi esposa y la esposa del Sandaime.

Hubo una ovación de parte de los habitantes, Minato pidió silencio y continúo hablando

"Verán, como ustedes saben, la aldea de Konoha fue atacada por el más poderoso de los Biju, el Kyuubi no Kitsune, recientemente me entere que el ataque fue realizado por unos de los ancianos del Consejo, Danzo Shimura , antes del ataque , Danzo mando a matar a Shisui Uchiha ,para apoderarse de unos de sus ojos Sharingan y con ayuda del Orochimaru, se lo implanto , ese Sharingan era especial debido a que posee una técnica llamada "Kotoamatsukami", esa técnica consiste que la persona sea hipnotizada y estar bajo las órdenes del receptor , fue esa persona el que causo el ataque del Zorro, después del ataque , fui secuestrado por las fuerzas Ambus llamada Raíz , junto a mi esposa y la esposa del Sandaime, por culpa de Danzo Shimura , estuve prisionero todos estos años , además Danzo obligo a Itachi a que eliminara a su clan, Itachi eliminó a todos los miembros del clan excepto a su hermano Sasuke, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Danzo lo obligo a hacer, el pobre se suicidó por la culpa, pero Danzo también tenía planeado usar tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto para convertirlos en armas vivientes, aparte de eso pretendía hacer un golpe de estado , en contra de Hiruzen, pero además quería invadir las demás aldeas, para capturar a los demás Jinchūriki y según el sellarlos en el mismo, Danzo quería perfeccionar una técnica para transferir, su alma a mi cuerpo y hacerles creer a ustedes que Yo "regrese de la muerte", aclaro que Ni Biwako , ni Kushina y menos Yo nunca estuvimos muertos, la verdad estoy contento de estar libre de Danzo , ya que podre aclara muchas cosas ". – dijo Minato.

El pueblo estaba confundido, por las palabras del Yondaime.

Minato tomó la palabra de nuevo.

"Pero , cuando pregunte al Sandaime , como Konoha trataba al Jinchūriki del Kyuubi, me entere que como lo maltrataban y lo marginaban, cuando yo pedí claramente que él fuera tratado como un héroe por mantener al Kyuubi contenido…debí haber dejado que esta maldita aldea fuera destruida por el Zorro demonio " – grito Minato enojado.

El público estaba sorprendido por esta declaración.

Un civil logró gritar lo suficientemente alto para el Yondaime lo escuchara:

"¿De qué está hablando Yondaime-sama?... ¿qué hemos hecho para merecer tal destino?" dijo el civil, el instinto asesino del Yondaime le habló con clara agresión.

"¿Qué han Hecho?...maldita sea todos ustedes, se merecen ese destino por cómo trataron a mi legado, es por eso." - Los civiles estaban confundidos – "para que lo sepan, mi legado era Naruto Uzumaki, el niño que ustedes pensaron que era la reencarnación del Kyuubi…. maltrataron a mi hijo y este se habia ido de Konoha hace 12 años."

Los civiles y Shinobi que habían golpeado a Naruto sintieron que les cayó un balde de agua fría, cuando escucharon las palabras de Minato.

"Ustedes me han decepcionado…pero si de verdad están arrepentidos, ahora que saben la verdad, aquí está Naruto, mi hijo me convenció que les diera otra oportunidad, sé que Danzo fue el que esparció el rumor de que Naruto era la rencarnación del Zorro, así comenzó el martirio para mi hijo , pero él me hizo comprender , que ustedes estaban influenciados por el dolor y el miedo , así que les daré otra oportunidad, aparte , el joven que está aquí , es Naruto , mi hijo y mi legado, no solo es un gran ninja, por lo que me entere pertenece a la Real Orden de los Caballeros Dorados de Athena".

Todos en Konoha estaban pasmados por las palabras del Yondaime, sin embargo, Minato continúo.

"El Santuario de Atenea está situado en un lugar muy lejos de las naciones elementales, en él se encuentra la Diosa Atenea, ella es como el Daimio del Santuario, también está el palacio del Patriarca, máximo representante del Santuario, que equivale a ser el Kage , aparte del templo de Athena y la cámara del patriarca, ahí se encuentran los 12 templos en honor a las 12 constelaciones y signos del zodiaco, cada uno de estos templos está custodiado por un guardián, cada Guardian es escogido en función de su juventud, fidelidad, honor y temple.

Ellos son Los 12 Caballeros de Oro, los doce humanos más poderosos de la tierra, doce semidioses encargados de proteger a su Diosa así como al Patriarca y al mundo, los caballeros dorados, son capaces de desplazarse y proyectar sus técnicas a la velocidad de la luz, en esa orden pertenece mi hijo, el cual porta la armadura dorada de Sagitario.

Delante de toda Konoha, Naruto aumento su Cosmo, en ese momento la armadura en forma de centauro apareció delante de Naruto, algunos que le habían dado una paliza a Naruto hace 12 años, recordaron a ese hombre que portaba esa misma armadura , esta misma que ahora se desarmaba y vestía a Naruto.

Konoha, vieron a Naruto vestido con esa armadura.

 **Naruto:** Como pueden ver habitantes de Konoha, soy aquel Naruto, que ustedes golpeaban y maltrataban… sabiendo la verdad ahora… ¿Quién de ustedes sigue pensando que Yo soy el demonio de 9 colas?, ¿Cuántos de ustedes en este momento son capaces de alzar su puño contra mí?

Ante las palabras de Naruto no hubo respuesta alguna.

De pronto un aldeano subió y se dirigió al pueblo.

 **Aldeano:** ante el Yondaime Hokage … quiero pedirle disculpas a joven Namikaze Uzumaki…por la actitud que tuve en el pasado…mi hermano era ninja de esta aldea y fue una de las víctimas de ese ataque hace 17 años…y lo que dijo el Yondaime …era verdad …que no lo ven aldeanos…el concejal Danzo Shimura…nos usó para su beneficio, fuimos unos tontos, este hombre se aprovechó de nuestro miedo y dolor…y nos ensañamos con alguien que era inocente…pero ahora que se la verdad… Naruto quiero pedirte de corazón…que me perdones.

 **Naruto:** No se preocupe señor…por mi todo está perdonado.

El aldeano tomo la mano le mano de Naruto y la estrecho…los demás aldeanos aplaudieron

Algunos días después, Naruto caminaba por la aldea en la cual había un gran cambio todos los que miraban a Naruto le pedían disculpas y le regalaban cosas, causando sorpresa en Naruto.

El Tiempo fue pasando y 5 años pasaron desde que gracias a Naruto, se formó la paz en las Naciones Elementales, Naruto y sus padres viven muy felices, Naruto los llevo a Atenas, para que conocieran a los demás caballeros y a Athena.

Un tiempo después Hinata le confesó a Naruto sus sentimientos, Naruto los acepto, al tiempo ellos se casaron y Naruto pronto iba a ser padre.

Saori estaba feliz de que Naruto se reencontrara con sus padres y de encontrar el amor, a veces cuando iba de visita a Konoha, junto con Seiya de Leo, iba al comer Ramen al puesto, la cual era bien recibida por Teuchi y Áyame, por el momento no hubo más amenazas para el mundo, pero tampoco no podían confiarse, por cuando alguna amenaza se cernía sobre el mundo, Atena y sus Caballeros estarían ahí, para defender al mundo de cualquiera que perturbara la paz de la Tierra.

Y así es la vida de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… la vida de Naruto de Sagitario.

FIN.


End file.
